A Pet
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Joe tidak mengerti apa yang menimpanya hanya demi melunasi hutang ayahnya. Warning:Yaoi. RnR, please.Konflik menurun. Saatnya keadaan mulai membaik! - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 1. Its Begin

"Hhhh..Hhh.." Suara napas memburu, memanaskan udara malam itu. Suara langkah kaki yang terseret menciptakan perasaan pilu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Di tengah keremangan malam dan hujan rintik, seorang pemuda berambut emas memaksa untuk terus menggerakkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin.

Pengejaran tak dapat berhenti. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kesadaran otaknya, dia terus berlari menerjang dinginnya udara Kota Domino. Dia memasuki gang sempit, terus memacu kakinya untuk berlari.

Pandangan mata nanar yang terguyur air hujan dan banjiran air mata membuat pelariannya tak tentu arah. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Namun, adrenalinnya terus berpacu, memberi semangat baja untuk terus mengirim ATP ke pergerakan otot kakinya.

Seketika, sampailah ia di sebuah tempat persembunyian. Otot jantungnya sudah tak mampu bekerja lebih daripada itu. Dia butuh istirahat. Aliran adrenalinnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Dia butuh berhenti. Dengan wajah ketakutan, digigit bibir bawah miliknya hingga mengeluarkan darah, memaksa untuk meredam debaran jantung yang kian memburu.

"Brengsek, kemana tikus sialan itu?" Sekelompok orang bertubuh kekar mondar-mandir di atas aspal becek. Mereka tak menyadari tumpukan tong sampah dan barang bekas yang menjadi tempat perlindungan kasat mata bagi mangsanya.

Dengan langkah gusar, mereka melanjutkan pencarian, meninggalkan mangsanya yang bersembunyi pasrah dibawah.

"Apa yang terjadi? mengapa bisa begini?" Di tengah ketakutan, timbul banyak pertanyaan bagi sang pemuda yang ditinggalkan. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa para _bodyguard_ itu memburunya.

Kisaran suhu yang mencapai dua derajat memaksa untuk menembus pori-pori yang berada dibalik bajunya yang basah. Dia menggigil. Bukan hanya karena dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi juga karena pemikiran terburuk yang ada di dalam otaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar? Sebegitu pentingkah diriku hingga publik tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaanku?" Dia makin meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Seketika, kesadaran sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk, tergeletak begitu saja di atas aspal dingin.

TBC

**A/N**: Ada yang bisa menebak siapa pemuda itu? Kayaknya mudah dikenali y? ya udah, mohon reviewnya saja. Saran dan kritik yang bersifat membangun sangat saya hargai. Saya author baru di fic YGO. Salam kenal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 2. Wake up.

"Kakak, dia sudah bangun!" Suara anak kecil membangunkan kesadarannya. Serasa ada berton-ton baja yang membebani kepala ketika dia hendak bangun.

Pemuda itu mulai memegangi kedua pelipisnya, berusaha menekan rasa nyeri yang mendadak menyerang otaknya. Tubuhnya makin lemas, tak dapat digerakkan.

"Sudah bangun rupanya,," Sebuah suara lagi. Kali ini intonasinya terdengar lebih berat.

"Joe, kau tak apa-apa?" Anak kecil yang tadi berteriak refleks memegangi tubuhnya. Membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk.

Sejenak, kesadarannya pulih. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah berkurang. Dia mulai memperhatikan sekitar.

Obat bius dan peralatan medis tersusun rapi di sekitar pembaringannya. Pandangannya berusaha fokus melihat ke arah dewa penyelamatnya.

"Kau rupanya.." Badannya masih lemas. Jika saja dia tidak dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini, makian dan sumpah serapah sudah menutupi ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Istirahatlah, Mokuba akan memenuhi segala yang kau butuhkan. Jika kau sudah pulih, kita bicarakan lagi,," Pemuda berambut coklat itu kini meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama keempat perawat khusus yang ditugaskan. Tubuh rampingnya menghilang di belokan lorong megah.

"Kaiba.." Joe memaksa bangkit, namun sakit kepalanya menyengat kembali.

"Benar kata kakak, Joe. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Tak usah lagi memikirkan yang macam-macam. Semua sudah berakhir, kau aman disini." Mokuba mencoba mengembalikan tubuh Jounouchi ke posisi terbaring. Pikiran Joe mulai ringan. Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Joe sadar, walau saat ini dia tak sudi berlama-lama di sarang musuh bebuyutannya, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak berada di tempat perusahaannya bekerja. Rasanya baru kemarin Joe bernafas lega karena sudah memiliki pekerjaan bagus.

Bayangkan, gaji besar tanpa harus bekerja apapun!. Hanya dengan menandatangani kontrak kerja dan siap menanggung konsekuansi atas pekerjaannya itu. Lagian pekerjaan mana sih yang tak mengandung resiko?

Otaknya buntu. Mungkin karena hanya segitu saja kemampuan analisis Joe. Dia tak berpikir panjang untuk mencurigai apa yang telah dilakukkan oleh perusahaan itu terhadap tubuhnya, hingga kejadian dua hari lalu merenggut semua harapannya. Harapan untuk mendapatkan uang cepat lalu menutupi hutang ayahnya yang kalah berjudi.

"Sial!" Joe meremas seprai dengan kedua tangan yang masih bergetar. Jarum infus menghujam urat nadinya, guna menyalurkan cairan penstabil dalam tubuh.

Mokuba memandang khawatir Joe. Walau keadaannya sudah membaik, sepertinya pemuda yang ada didepannya bukanlah Joe yang dia kenal selama ini. Joe tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Semuanya terbuang, menyeimbangi trauma yang kali ini sedang menimpanya.

"Istirahatlah, Joe!" Mokuba melangkah pergi. Yang disapa tak menjawab. Wajah Joe masih ditekuk hingga dagunya menempel ke dada.

"Kuharap Kaiba bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti." Suara lemah Joe tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Mokuba.

"Pasti!" Sebuah senyuman tersungging tipis di sudut bibir Mokuba. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Joe yang mulai menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

TBC

A/N: Hiks, Joe yang malang. Di chapter berikutnya, akan saya tampilkan seberapa sayang Kaiba kepada Mutt-nya itu. Tunggu kelanjutannya y. Mohon reviewnya. Trimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 3. Affection

"Mokuba.." Joe menaikkan sedikit kepalanya dari posisi terbaring. Walau masih lemas, kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Kaiba memang hebat. Dengan perawatan intensif yang diberikan, Joe bisa sembuh cepat dalam waktu lima hari terakhir semenjak kesadarannya pulih. Jarum infus yang menghujam urat nadinya telah dilepas. Sekarang Joe bisa menerima asupan cairan dan energi dari makanan dan minuman yang diberikan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Joe?" Mokuba mendekati tempat pembaringan Joe dengan wajah antusias.

"Jauh lebih baik. Kurasa sakit yang menyerang kepala dan perutku sudah hilang. Aku malah merasa bosan karena beberapa hari ini berbaring terus,," Wajah ceria Joe sudah kembali.

"Justru itu tujuanku datang kemari. Aku datang untuk mengajakmu bermain" Mokuba menaruh peralatan game online di mejanya.

"Hoe?Yang benar? Kau punya game apa saja?" Joe antusias.

"Counter strike,Empire, Football manager, Yuri's Revenge,,,"

"Mau, mau,ayo kita kalahkan mereka" Joe bersemangat. Heran, baru lima hari yang lalu Joe seperti mayat, tak memiliki semangat hidup, lalu sekarang dia sudah seperti kuda yang baru keluar dari kandangnya. Trauma yang dipikulnya seolah lenyap tak membekas.

"Beri tahu dia agar bersiap-siap untuk pemeriksaan lab nanti malam." Kaiba tiba-tiba memotong keasyikan mereka.

"Hah? pemeriksaan lab?" Jounouchi terkejut. Bola matanya hampir saja mau keluar.

"Dasar anjing bodoh. Itu tidak seperti yang ada dalam otakmu. Kau hanya akan menjalani beberapa uji saja, termasuk rontgen." Kaiba mengumpat.

"Dasar jamur! Bisakah kau lebih sopan dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu? Lagipula, selama lima hari ini aku terbaring lemas, setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit manusiawi kepadaku."

"Huh, jika sudah bisa marah-marah mirip orang kesetanan, berarti kesehatanmu sudah pulih. Kau tidak boleh makan seharian. Malam ini datanglah ke laboratorium. Pakai pakaian ini. Telat sedikit kumakan kau!" Kaiba melempar kasar satu stel pakaian biru polos ke kasur Joe.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh makan??" Joe masih saja berteriak, membuat Kaiba emosi jiwa. Tangan Kaiba hampir berhasil meremukkan kepala Joe, jika saja saat itu Mokuba tidak berada di tengah ajang pertarungan mereka.

"Prosedurnya memang seperti itu, Joe" Mokuba sweatdrop sambil menahan kedua tangan Kaiba yang hendak merobek mulut Joe.

"Oh,," Dengan muka _innocent _Joe mengangguk, dan tentunya membuat darah Kaiba berada di ubun-ubun.

"Dasar anjing bodoh!" Dengan kalap Kaiba keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Joe dan Mokuba yang masih saja ber-sweatdrop dengan mulusnya.

"Maafkan kelakuan kakak, Joe. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari juga ingin menyampaikan pesan itu dengan lebih sopan. Sebagai orang normal, aku tahu bagaimana rasa trauma yang kau alami. Kami hanya ingin membantumu." Mokuba memandang Joe lekat-lekat, berusaha menemukan sinyal penderitaan yang Joe sembunyikan dalam pandangan matanya yang makin meredup.

Walau Joe sudah kembali ceria, sinar matanya mengungkapkan lain. Ada sejuta kepedihan yang masih melekat, sinyal ketidakmengertian, dan usaha melarikan diri dari masalah. Waktu itu, Mokuba sangat mengerti sekali keadaan Joe..

_Flashback_

"Kakak, cepat datang kemari!" Suara dari nomor telepon tak dikenal menghubungi ponsel pribadi milik sang CEO.

"Mokuba, kau dimana? Seharian kau menghilang!" Kaiba panik. Wajar saja Kaiba resah, mengingat Mokuba yang tak ditemukan sejak tadi pagi, lalu tiba-tiba menyuruh sang kakak menjemputnya pada malam hari.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Ponsel memang sengaja ku tinggal di rumah. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi saat ini aku berada di tikungan gang sempit, sebelah taman kota. Cepatlah datang kemari beserta satu unit ambulance." Suara Mokuba bergetar. Kaiba bergegas meluncur dengan limousan beserta ambulance di belakangnya.

Tak lama, dua petugas medis langsung memindahkan tubuh Joe yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam ambulance. Masker segera dipasang untuk menyalurkan oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Kakak harap kamu dapat menjelaskan hal yang masuk akal, Mokuba!" Tatapan dingin Kaiba tak terhindarkan. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, mengikuti ambulance yang melaju kencang di depannya.

"Tadi pagi aku berniat membeli game terbaru di pusat kota. Aku malas dikawal terus-menerus. Hanya saja, karena sudah malam aku mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumah. Setelah itu tanpa sengaja aku menemukan tubuh Joe yang terbaring lemah,,"Mokuba menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya, berharap Kaiba tak habis kesabaran.

Limousin meluncur dalam keheningan. Keinginan Mokuba terkabul. Umpatan kekesalan tak sedikitpun keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Saat itu, wajah Kaiba terlihat resah. Seharusnya kepanikan sudah sirna melihat adiknya baik-baik saja. Jelaslah sudah, wajah kekhawatiran itu bukan ditujukan untuk Mokuba. Adiknya sadar betul betapa Kaiba sangat menyayangi Jounouchi. Bukan rasa sayang kepada keluarga, melainan ada hal lain. Bisa dibilang rasa sayang kepada seorang kekasih. Hanya saja Kaiba bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Saat ini lebih baik tidak menanyakan apapun kepada kakaknya yang sedang kalut, kalau mau selamat sampai rumah.

_End flashback_

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Keluargamu akan segera kami beritahu "

"Jangan! Jangan sampai dia tahu. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku hidup jika aku pulang tak membawa uang. Pikiranku masih kacau. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Raut muka Joe terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengejarmu?" Mokuba mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Mereka orang-orang Natte." Joe lemas.

Mokuba tersentak, mendengar pernyataan Joe. Natte, salah satu perusahaan raksasa pembuat mainan dari luar negeri,,

"Ya, mereka membuka anak perusahaan di Jantung Domino." Joe menambahkan.

"Aku akan segera menemui kakak. Kau mainlah sendiri dulu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Tanpa persetujuan Joe, Mokuba bergegas melangkah. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia tahu anak perusahaan itu tidak beres. Banyak kecurangan yang terjadi di dalamnya. Apa mungkin desas desus rencana kotor mereka sudah memulai garis startnya?.

Joe tak tenang. Belum sempat membayar hutang ayahnya, bencana sudah mendatanginya bertubi-tubi. Pikirannya tak terfokus pada game online yang disediakan Mokuba untuknya. Jujur, dia sangat tak nyaman dengan kondisinya saat ini. Malam nanti dia harus mempersiapkan mental untuk pemeriksaan laboratorium.

"Sesuatu yang mudah dilewati. Iya kan?" Joe berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Senyumnya terasa getir.

Tbc

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya saya ingin mengambil nama perusahaan raksasa pembuat mainan di AS. Tapi entah kenapa agak segan, berhubung akan banyak data dan citra yang akan diselewengkan di chapter berikutnya.

Untuk **Shigeru-chan**: terima kasih atas pujiannya. Joe sudah pulih tuh. Perasaan Kaiba kepada Jounouchi sudah tersampaikan. Pasti saya akan membuat kebersamaan mereka semakin erat di chapter berikutnya.

Untuk **Saint-Chimaira**: Terima kasih reviewnya sensei. Joe kerja di perusahaan game yang membahayakan nyawanya. Hehe. Disini saya hanya akan menekankan perasaan sayang Kaiba kepada Joe. Adegan yaoi menyusul. Ditunggu aja ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 4. Reality

Siang berganti malam. Jounouchi masih saja terbelenggu dalam pemikiran kelamnya. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Sang surya menenggelamkan dirinya terlalu cepat. Joe masih saja belum siap menghadapi kenyataan yang akan diketahui lewat pemeriksaan lab malam ini.

Setelah menandatangani perjanjian kontrak kerja, pihak Natte langsung menyuntikkan semacam vaksin ke pergelangan tangannya tanpa memberitahukan apapun. Mereka hanya mengkonfirmasikan kapan ia harus datang kembali kesana.

"Mana si anjing kampung itu?" Kaiba kehilangan kesabaran. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu di lab, tapi Jounouchi belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kali ini sang CEO sudah di luar kendali.

"Jou tidak mau memakai baju itu, Kak!" Mokuba sweatdrop. Ngng~ok, lebih tepatnya panik karena ada yang berbeda dengan Jou. Saat ini, Jounouchi seperti sedang PMS, emosinya sulit ditebak. Mungkin trauma yang dipikulnya memang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"UAPAAAA???hanya karena masalah itu dia membuatku menunggu hingga satu jam?" Kaiba murka.

"Makhluk tak berotak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan jalan pemikirannya?" Kaiba masih megap-megap.

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Mokuba lebih lanjut, Kaiba siap mendobrak kamar Jou, dan menyeret paksa anjingnya keluar.

"Kakak, Jou sedang tak berpakaian!"Mokuba berteriak. Namun terlambat, Kaiba sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong.

"Anjing sial, tidak berguna!" Kaiba terus saja mengumpat sambil terus berjalan. Tak lama sampailah Kaiba di depan kamar Jou.

_DUAKK!! _Pintu kamar Jou terbuka lebar oleh tendangan Kaiba.

"Jou.."_Blush. _Belum sempat Kaiba memaki, mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. J

ou terlihat polos, tak memakai busana sehelai pun. Hanya celana boxer yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat itu, Jou terduduk lemah di tempat tidur, masih dengan analisanya. Tangannya meremas satu stel baju lab yang diberikan Kaiba.

Sepersekian detik, Jou terkejut melihat orang yang datang ke kamarnya tanpa permisi, apalagi sekarang Jou sadar bahwa orang yang sedang mimisan di depannya itu Kaiba.

"Pergi kau, dasar mesum!" Jou reflex melempar apa saja yang ada di meja ke arah Kaiba.

_BRUAK_. Sekali lagi pintu terbanting keras, namun sang CEO bukan pergi ke luar ruangan, tapi sengaja berada di dalam dengan angkuhnya. Dengan batin yang masih berkecamuk, Kaiba berusaha keras menjaga image sebagai majikan didepan anjingnya.

"Pergi! mau apa kau??" Jounouchi mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mulai memojok di atas ranjang.

"Huh, hanya karena tidak mau memakai pakaian itu kau sampai tidak datang ke lab?" Kaiba berkata sinis.

Jounouchi merengut, makin menenggelamkan mukanya yang bersemu merah ke dalam selimut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu malam ini kita disini saja berdua!" Kaiba mulai menaiki ranjang, berusaha mendekati Jou yang ketakutan di sudut ranjang.

"Aku bukan tak mau pakai baju itu. Hanya saja aku belum mempersiapkan mental untuk pemeriksaan laboratorium!" Jou membela diri dalam kengeriannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sudah siap, tak ada waktu lagi!" Kaiba mulai menyentuh rambut Jou. Berbisik dengan suara seksi. Bulu kuduk Jou berdiri seketika.

"Baiklah, aku siap! AKU SIAP!! PUAS KAU?" Jou mendorong Kaiba untuk menjauh. Kaiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tunggu satu menit di luar!" Kaiba beringsut turun. Membanting pintu dengan kasar. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa setelah berada di luar kamar, Kaiba anemia mendadak, karena mengeluarkan darah dari hidung terlalu banyak.

XXX

15 menit kemudian

Jounouchi menjalani pemeriksaan di lab dengan muka merah. Kejadian tadi tak mudah ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Kaiba bodoh, dasar _moneybag_ sialan!" Pikirnya resah.

Scan kepala berlangsung cepat. Tak ada penyumbatan pembuluh darah. Scanning tubuh dan pengambilan sampel darah dilakukan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukan diagnosa setelah ini. Hasilnya akan kami laporkan secepatnya!" Sang kepala laboran membungkuk hormat.

"Joe, setelah ini datanglah ke ruanganku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kuutarakan." Kaiba melenggang pergi.

"O ya satu lagi, jangan lupa pakai bajumu."

"Apa?" Jou tertohok dengan muka merah.

XXX

"Aku dengar dari Mokuba bahwa kau dikejar-kejar oleh pihak Natte?!" Kaiba mengintrogasi Jou sedatar mungkin.

Kejadian _incident _yang terjadi di kamar Jounouchi terlupakan sudah.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan itu padaku. Setahuku aku hanya bekerja di perusahaan mereka, walau memang ada sedikit keanehan."

"Ngng?" Kaiba memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Jou untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja. Bukankah itu wajar? Namun, setelah itu benar-benar tak wajar. Aku tidak disuruh untuk bekerja apapun. Hanya disuntikkan suatu cairan, lalu diperintahkan untuk menjalani kehidupan normal seperti biasa."

"Lalu malam itu adalah jadwal dimana kau harus datang kembali ke tempatmu bekerja?"Kaiba mencoba menganalisa.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Jou terkejut, mencoba mendekati tempat duduk Kaiba yang berada di balik meja.

"Aku tak sebodoh kau!" Jawaban singkat, namun menusuk.

"Baiklah anjing kampung. Dari penjelasanmu tadi sudah dipastikan kau hanyalah digunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan, semacam _tester_, inang, atau apapun bentuknya. Belum bisa dipastikan, karena kita harus menunggu hasil lab." Masih dengan nada santainya.

Yang diberi penjelasan langsung membeku, tubuhnya lumpuh mendadak, terkejut dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. Tester? Inang? Yang benar saja?

"Pihak Natte merupakan salah satu rekan bisnisku. Mereka pernah menawarkan sebuah bentuk kerja sama yang absurd. Aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan hubunganku dengan mereka, karena untuk mendapatkan produk unggul mereka tak segan-segan memanipulasi _volunteer_ dengan cara yang kurang manusiawi." Kali ini Kaiba menghadap jendela, membelakangi Jou yang makin shock.

"Apa maksudmu Kaiba?APA MAKSUDMU??" Secara tak terduga Jou berteriak. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

Kemampuan analisis Joe tidak mampu mencerna setiap perkataan Kaiba dengan baik. Yang ia tahu, dia telah ditipu, diperdaya untuk kepentingan komersil.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu, karena masalah ini juga berkaitan dengan bisnisku." Perkataan Kaiba tak berimbas.

Joe terkulai lemas. Lutut kakinya tak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia serasa mati rasa, menekuk tubuh dalam posisi jongkok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaiba mendekati Joe. Dia merasa sedikit khawatir atas reaksi Joe yang berlebihan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Joe menepis tangan Kaiba.

_Brengsek, segitu bencinya ya dia kepadaku? _Kaiba membatin. Dengan cekatan, Kaiba mengeluarkan ponsel, menghubungi perawat untuk membantu Joe pindah ke kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian Joe sudah dibopong. Kini Kaiba berada di ruangan seorang diri, mengepal kuat genggaman tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara gemertak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada peliharaanku, Natte?"

TBC

**A/N**:Mohon reviewnya. Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Flame? Silahkan.

Mau jawab Review dulu..

**Aihara Zala: **_Yup, _Jou belum menyadari tentang perasaan Kaiba terhadapnya. Dan di chapter ini pun belum. Hiks. Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya.

**Shigeru-chan: **Bagaimana dengan adegan ranjang mereka di sini? Kurang heboh? baiklah, akan saya naikkan ratingnya nanti. (_crot! *_ngeluarin stok daun sirih nenek*)

**Messiah Hikari**: Terimakasih atas kunjungan dan inspirainya. Akhirnya ada tambahan hinaan untuk si kantong uang. (Disambit Kaiba)

**Aki Kadaoga: **Terimakasih atas dukungannya my honey (tak bermaksud beradegan Yuri). Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**Seithr-Kairy** :Udah konek? hehe. ficmu sudah kubaca tuh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 5. Oddity

"Aneh,," Mokuba terheran,mengutarakan pendapatnya kepada Kaiba.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, jadi terlihat tambah kampungan!" Kaiba memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku rasa ada yang tak beres dengannya!" Mokuba berkutat dengan dugaannya. Sejenak hening. Kedua bersaudara itu sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

_Tok tok tok_. Ketukan pintu membuyarkan kesunyian.

"Masuklah. Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" Kaiba mempersilahkan kepala laboran itu masuk.

Hari ini merupakan hari pemberitahuan hasil diagnosa dari pemeriksaan lab Jounouchi. Sang kepala laboran terlihat sibuk membuka lembaran kertas dan gambar-gambar rontgen yang ada di tangannya.

"Katsuya.." Garis dahinya mengkerut. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah, ragu-ragu dalam mengutarakan hasilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertular kebodohan si anjing sialan itu?" Kaiba geram.

Sikap ragu-ragu itulah yang membuat Kaiba sering naik darah di depan Jounouchi. Mungkin dia harus lebih sering melatih anjingnya itu agar bisa terlihat sedikit pintar.

"Maaf, Tuan Kaiba." Sang kepala laboran terkejut mendengar penghinaan Kaiba, lalu segera memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Katsuya, secara keseluruhan kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik."

" Namun, ada sebuah keganjilan yang ditemukan pada selaput otaknya. Hipothalamus merespon sebuah zat asing yang mengatur sistem kerja hormon. Sistem kekebalan tubuh nampaknya tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan benda asing tersebut." Sang laboran menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Setelah diadakan pemeriksaan pada sampel darah, terdeteksi makhluk hidup sejenis virus yang mendiami sebuah tempat tak terjangkau oleh obat, tepatnya berada pada susunan saraf pusat. Makhluk itu bukanlah virus, karena setelah diadakan uji lebih lanjut komponennya tidak tersusun oleh asam nukleat penyusun DNA. Benda itu bisa disamakan seperti sebuah _chip_. Sebagian besar penyusun tubuhnya terdiri dari komponen senyawa ferum, walau masih disisipkan sedikit zat penyusun makhluk hidup dalam komposisi tertentu." Kepala laboran itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Adakan penelitian lebih lanjut. Pastikan kebenaran tentang keberadaan makhluk tersebut." Kaiba berkata tegas.

"Baik Tuan Kaiba. Untuk mengantisipasi penurunan daya tahan tubuhnya, berikan beberapa vitamin dan obat antibiotik ini. Lalu ada sedikit informasi dari efek keberadaan benda asing tersebut terhadap emosi Katsuya. Sistem kerja hormon yang kacau akan menyebabkannya tidak mampu menempatkan emosi secara tepat. Maksudnya, dia bisa saja marah-marah tanpa sebab atau menangis pilu hanya karena hal sepele."

"_Cih_, jadi itu ya penyebab dia menangis histeris kemarin malam!"Kaiba mengeluh. Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat, sang kepala laboran permisi keluar ruangan.

"Kakak?" Mokuba membuka pembicaraan setelah sang laboran pergi.

"Ya aku tahu. Pihak Natte ternyata menggunakan Jounouchi dalam hal peluncuran produk terbarunya. AKu tidak tahu bagaimana rencana detilnya. Namun, tak lama lagi kita akan segera mengetahuinya." Mimik Kaiba terlihat tegang.

" Setelah semua terbongkar, mereka tidak akan bisa lari dari jeratan hukum. Katsuya merupakan salah satu barang bukti dari rencana mereka. Usahakan untuk mengisolasinya agar tidak mengadakan kontak dengan pihak luar. Keuntungan materi memang penting, tetapi pertanggungjawaban moral terhadap konsumen lebih diutamakan. Untuk itu, kita harus segera menghentikan rencana kotor mereka." Kali ini Kaiba merebahkan tubuh di kursi putarnya.

"Bukan karena Jounouchi?" Mokuba bertanya tiba-tiba. Sesaat Kaiba terhenyak.

"Bukan karena keselamatan Jounouchi kakak melakukan semua ini?" Mokuba mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Sebaiknya kakak belajar untuk lebih jujur terhadap perasaan kakak sendiri." Mokuba melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kaiba yang masih tertegun.

"Ya, sudah waktunya dia mengetahui itu." Kaiba frustasi.

TBC

A/N: Lanjut ke chapter 6! Yuu..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 6. Confession

"Joe?" Mokuba memasuki kamar dalam keraguan. Setelah mengetahui kondisi Joe yang masih tak terdefinisi, Mokuba lebih hati-hati untuk menjaga ucapan dan tindakan. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa reaksi dan perasaan Joe, terlebih pada kondisi fisiknya.

"…" Tak ada reaksi. Joe terbaring di kasur, memandang lemah ke luar jendela.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mokuba menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Sudah lama aku berada disini."

"Akan diusahakan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Mokuba mencoba menghibur. Dia sudah diamanatkan Kaiba untuk mengisolasi Jou dari dunia luar. Selain kasusnya masih abu-abu, di luar Joe tidak akan selamat.

"Aku ingin bertemu keluarga dan teman-temanku." Kali ini dengan nada yang pelan sekali, hampir berbisik.

"Minum obatnya." Mokuba berkata lembut, lalu beringsut keluar kamar.

XXX

Malam itu hening. Kamar Joe sudah seperti areal pemakaman yang siap mengubur jasadnya kapan saja.

Beberapa perawat sudah tak berjaga-jaga. Kini Jounouchi benar-benar sendiri.

Alarm medis disediakan tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Jou boleh menekan tombolnya kapanpun jika ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Angin malam mulai membelai rambut emasnya lewat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka setengah. Matanya tak mengantuk sedikitpun. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Saat ini dia sangat merindukan orang terdekatnya. Walau ayah Joe seorang pemabuk dan gila judi, perasaan rindu seorang anak tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu dia berada di 'sarang' Kaiba. Jou tak sedikitpun diijinkan untuk keluar.

_Tek tek tek_

Suara langkah kaki. Walau lembut dan hati-hati, pendengaran Jou masih bisa menangkap getaran frekuensinya. Makin lama makin mendekat. Kali ini suaranya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Jou menegang. Keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mokuba?" Jou memberanikan diri. Tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kali ini Jou benar-benar takut.

"Ini aku!" Tanpa mengetuk, seenaknya saja Kaiba memasuki kamar.

"Kau lagi. Mau apa kau?" Kali ini urat Jou agak mengendur.

"Melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda!" Refleks Kaiba duduk di atas kasur tanpa permisi.

"Tidak lucu Kaiba!" Muka Jou memerah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi mengingat _incident _itu.

"Tapi reaksimu sangat lucu waktu itu" Mata Kaiba meredup. Perlahan dia mulai menyentuh pipi Jou, berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini jarak pandang mereka hanya sekitar satu jengkal saja.

"Singkirkan tanganmu _moneybag_!" Joe menepis tangan Kaiba, berusaha membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kaiba.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi!" Jou berkata lirih.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu." Kaiba berkata dingin.

"_Cih, _baiklah. Apa yang kau mau sebagai imbalan karena sudah menyelamatkanku?" Jou menantang.

"Kau!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukku!"

"Grhh.." Kali ini Jou benar-benar kehilangan kata untuk membalasnya.

"Memang untuk apa aku ini?"

"Untukku!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau!"

"UNTUK APA??" Jou mengulang lagi.

"UNTUKKU!!" Kali ini tak kalah dasyat.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi pernyataanmu!" Jou berteriak kesal.

"Kalu begitu jangan ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu!" Kaiba semerah tomat.

Sejenak hening. Mereka saling terdiam. Suhu ruangan memanas. Debaran jantung saling bersahutan.

"Jadi seperti ini caranya seorang CEO menyatakan cinta?" Jou berusaha mengejek, walau jantungnya sudah dari tadi ingin melompat keluar.

"Terserah!" Kali ini Kaiba mulai mendekat. Bibirnya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Jou.

"Kau mau apa? Aku belum menerimanya." Tangan Joe berusaha menahan tubuh Kaiba yang akan menindihnya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu!" Kaiba mulai menepis tangan Joe. Menindih tubuh Joe yang masih lemah.

"Darimana kau tahu? Percaya diri sekali kau!" Joe masih meronta. Kali ini kakinya siap menendang perut Kaiba.

"Aku tak sebodoh kau, Mutt!" Dengan sedikit trik, kaki Joe sudah berada di antara pinggang Kaiba. Kini tubuh Joe benar-benar terkunci. Penguasaan sepenuhnya berada di tangan Kaiba.

"Sialan kau. Bahkan kau masih saja menyebutku Mutt!"

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau _pet_?" Kaiba mulai menggigit lembut kuping Joe. Desiran darah mulai memenuhi bagian tertentu milik Jou.

"Sama saja bodoh, _aghh_.." Joe mendesah. Kali ini Kaiba mulai menjilati lehernya.

"Pihak Natte..ngnghh..mereka.." Pikiran Joe tak tenang. Kepanikan masih lebih menguasainya dibanding nafsu biologi.

"Kita bicarakan besok. Saat ini kita bicarakan tentang kita berdua saja.." Kali ini tangan Kaiba mulai memasuki kaos putih Joe.

"Tunggu.." Joe mengatur ritme napasnya yang kian memburu.

"Kaiba??" Kali ini Joe mulai panik.

"Ngng~Kaiba!" Tak ada tanggapan. Kaiba tetap menjelajahi tubuh Joe.

"Kaiba!!"

"Ya, sebut nama tuanmu. Hanya tuanmu!" Kaiba mendesah seksi.

"KAIBA!"

"Lebih keras!"

"KAIBA!!!"

XXX

**A/N : **Ya begitulah sodara-sodara. Mohon reviewnya. Maaf sekali, karena ratingnya T jadi di cut aja y adegan panasnya. Hahaha..*jangan timpuk saya*. Untuk selanjutnya, mari siksa Jou lagi. Huahaha *dikaih pepes golok ama Jou*

Jawab review dulu ah!:

**Shigeru-chan: **Adegannya sudah mulai memanas tuh. Walau masih dalam rating T. Eh, pantes ga ya di rating T? *deg degan takut di _blacklist_

**Aihara zala: **Yeiy, Kaiba dah Jou dah jadian tuh. huekekekek. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya Aihara-san

**Aki Kadaoga: **Terima kasih atas sarannya Aki-chan. Tenang saja, Joe bakal kubuat lebih dan lebih menderita lagi. Huahaha *sembunyi di kolong meja takut di kasih pepes golok lagi oleh Joe*

**ArcXora: **Terima kasih kubuat mereka tambah mesra lagi. Yeiy, ditunggu aja ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapet 7. Ownership

Pagi ini udara terlihat sangat cerah. Kaiba dan Jounouchi benar-benar menghabiskan malam mereka berdua dengan mesra. Pernyataan cinta dari Kaiba memang tergolong aneh. Sang CEO rupanya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempelajari 'cara termanis dalam menyatakan cinta kepada pasangan'.

Kaiba masih terpaku, melihat lembut ke arah Jounouchi di sebelahnya yang masih terpejam. Jou seperti malaikat. Rambut emasnya terpantulkan sempurna oleh surya. Tidurnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Otak udang" Kaiba mencoba mentotol-totol pipi Jou pakai telunjuk. Seperti buah apel, pipinya yang bersemu merah terasa lembut dan menggairahkan. Tidur Joe tak terusik, malah semakin merapat.

"Anjing manis,," Kaiba memeluk erat tubuh Joe yang bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

_Tret tret tret._

Ponsel Kaiba bergetar. Dengan malas disambar ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kakak, cepat bangun. Aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu di meja makan" Mokuba bersemangat.

Ya, baru kali ini saja Kaiba betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Biasanya dia bangun pagi sekali, mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghadapi tantangan baru di perusahaan besar miliknya.

"Hei, bangun~" Dengan tidak rela Kaiba mencubit pelan pipi Jou, membuat bibir Joe melebar beberapa senti.

"Sebentar lagi~" Joe makin menenggelamkan kepala ke selimut tebal.

"Baiklah, aku duluan!" Kaiba menyambar pakaiannya yang terlempar begitu saja di lantai. Dengan cepat, Kaiba keluar kamar, meninggalkan Joe yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang.

XXX

"Menu apa ini?" Kaiba syok, melihat makanan-yang hampir semuanya berwarna merah-tertata rapi di meja makan. Melihatnya saja bikin mual, seperti vampir yang akan sarapan darah.

"Ini kan hari jadi kakak dengan Jounouchi. Jadi aku buatkan masakan dari beras merah!" Mokuba mendudukkan paksa sang kakak di kursi. Kaiba hendak muntah melihatnya.

"Eh, dari mana kau tahu kalau kami.."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kalian lakukan hingga Joe menjerit-jerit tengah malam? Suaranya membuat seluruh penghuni rumah tidak bisa tidur."

_Blush_. Kali ini harga diri Kaiba benar-benar terinjak. Mungkin seharusnya dia memplester mulut anjing kampung itu terlebih dahulu sebelum hendak melakukannya tadi malam.

"Ngngh~ada apa kok ribut-ribut?" Jounouchi setengah mengantuk, beringsut keluar kamar, dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo sarapan!" Mokuba mulai mendekat, mengambil satu porsi besar dan meletakkannya didepan Joe.

Kaos putih Joe yang agak tersingkap membuat Kaiba mimisan berkali-kali. Seketika Kaiba meninggalkan ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Kakak benar-benar tidak suka menunya ya?" Mokuba salah mengartikan.

"Ayo Joe, kita makan!" Joe mengangguk, masih tidak sadar dengan menunya. Yang Joe tahu, pagi ini dia sangat lapar, karena mengeluarkan banyak tenaga tadi malam.

XXX

Kaiba Coorperation, siang hari

Seperti biasa, Kaiba mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ruangannya hening. Hanya suara jari yang beradu dengan keyboard meramaikan suasana. Direnggangkan kedua tangannya, menatap puas harga saham perusahaan yang makin membaik.

"Kakak, ada yang ingin bertemu!" Mokuba membuka pintu perlahan. Kaiba terheran. Seharusnya Mokuba dapat menanganinya dan tidak perlu sampai memanggilnya saat ini.

"Dari Natte.." Mokuba menegaskan.

Seketika Kaiba langsung tertuju kepada Jou yang ia tinggalkan di rumah tadi pagi.

Apa mungkin pihak Natte telah mengetahui tentang keberadaan Jounouchi? Kaiba telah meyakini dirinya beberapa kali, tidak ada yang membuntutinya malam itu. Malam saat Kaiba membawa Jou ke rumah.

Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja, mungkin hanya untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama saja. Kaiba mulai menenangkan pikiran.

"Suruh masuk." Dengan muka sedingin es, dia mulai mempersiapkan mental. Tak ada yang harus ditakuti, singkirkan pemikiran bodoh itu. Kaiba masih terus berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Apa kabar Seto?" Senyuman menyeringai muncul dibalik pintu. Gelagat tidak enak.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Kaiba mulai mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"Penyambutan yang baik!" Senyumnya makin merekah, melihat Kaiba yang mulai naik darah.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Kaiba memasang muka tenang, mulai menyuruh salah satu karyawannya untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama." Tamunya mulai menyilangkan kaki di sofa dengan santai. Kaiba sangat mengerti, tidak seharusnya dia repot-repot datang kemari kalau hanya untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis. Dia bisa saja mengutus beberapa bawahannya untuk datang, atau mengirimkan pesan lewat email.

"Jangan pasang muka serius seperti itu. Santai saja. Aku yakin, kali ini kau akan tertarik mendengarnya~" Dia berkata mantap, lalu mulai memperhatikan salah satu karyawan Kaiba yang tengah meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Seperti yang telah aku katakan, aku kemari untuk menawarkan sebuah kerja sama. Anak perusahaan kami yang berada di jantung Domino merupakan satu-satunya anak perusahaan yang memiliki perkembangan cukup pesat. Banyak dari perusahaan lain yang ikut menanamkan saham di sana. Saat ini kami sedang mengadakan uji coba produk. Sebuah produk yang akan menyita perhatian seluruh dunia.." Dia berkata lantang. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Marik~" Kaiba menyungging senyum sinis.

XXX

_Prang~_ Tangan Jou bergetar. Bukan kali ini saja dia merasakan badannya di luar kendali. Sudah beberapa kali-sejak tadi pagi-dia sulit konsentrasi. Hatinya selalu merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jou mulai terengah-engah dan berjongkok untuk memungut kepingan beling dari cangkirnya yang pecah.

"Biar saya saja. Tuan istirahatlah,," Seorang perawat menyadari kecelakaan yang terjadi di dapur.

"Semestinya anda tidak usah jalan-jalan. Katakan jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Dengan cekatan sang perawat memunguti pecahan beling yang berserakan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Bahkan saat ini Jou merasa kerepotan walau sekedar untuk mengurusi diri sendiri.

Dia merasa tidak berguna, sama sekali tak bermanfaat. Belum sempat balas budi ke orang tua, sudah merepotkan yang lainnya. Ketidakberdayaannya membuat Joe depresi. Pikirannya tertekan. Tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku mudah menangis akhir-akhir ini?" Joe memegangi kedua pipinya, hendak menghapus linangan air mata yang keluar. Namun, bukannya berhenti, air matanya malah keluar semakin banyak.

"Sial!" Pikirannya kalut. Jalannya tak tentu arah. Kepalanya berdenyut semakin kencang. Lantai yang dia pijak serasa bergerak. Jou menekan kuat pelipisnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit. Matanya berkunang-kunang tertutup air mata yang berada diluar kendali.

"Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"Jou sangat benci keadaan seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Saraf otonomnya benar-benar tak berguna. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jou menabrak meja dan tergeletak di lantai.

XXX

"Kembalikan peliharaanku, Seto!"

Perkataan Marik sempat membuat Kaiba lepas kendali. Image yang ia pertahankan sejak kedatangannya serasa luntur seketika. Sekarang Kaiba benar-benar terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa maksudmu?" dua detik kemudian Kaiba mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Sudah kutanamkan alat penyadap di dalam tubuhnya!" Marik mulai mendekati tempat duduk Kaiba.

Suasana ruangan sangat mencekam. Marik memang menguasai permainan sejak awal. Kaiba sadar itu. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi aura gelapnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya perusahaan Natte mudah melabarkan sayap ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Yang menjadi halangan bagi kelancaran bisnis mereka hanya satu, Kaiba Coorperation.

"Rendah sekali kau. Mengambil jalan kotor hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis semata!" Kaiba gagal total. Imagenya sudah terlanjur terbongkar mentah-mentah di depan Marik.

"Dunia bisnis tidak mengenal itu. Yang terpenting, bagaimana kita bisa meraih keuntungan sebesar-besarnya!" Marik berdiri di belakang kursi dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kini Marik hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Kaiba yang sedang duduk membeku.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak punya pilihan. Terima proposalku!" Marik berbisik. Seringainya penuh nada kemenangan. Posisinya yang sekarang benar-benar ia nikmati.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita yang sempat terputus!" Kali ini lebih berbisik. Bulu kuduk Kaiba mulai berdiri.

"Jangan harap!" Seketika Kaiba bangkit, menyambar secangkir kopi yang ada di meja. Menyeruput sebagian isinya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Ow, menyedihkan. Rupanya anjing bodoh itu mampu menggantikan posisiku dengan mudah ya?" Marik memeluk pinggang Kaiba dari belakang, berlagak manja.

"Dari tadi kau tidak mempersilahkanku minum?" Marik mengalihkan topik, mulai memperhatikan Kaiba yang meneguk kopi.

"Minumlah!" Kaiba mulai meletakkan cangkirnya dan menyodorkan cangkir kedua. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Marik yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Beberapa saat Kaiba tersedak. Marik memutar paksa tubuh Kaiba dan langsung menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin minum dari mulutmu!" Marik menyambar bibir Kaiba dengan satu dorongan, membuat Kaiba terduduk di meja kerjanya.

"Nghng~" Kaiba tak dapat memprediksi semuanya. Dia baru sadar saat ini muka Marik berada sangat dekat sekali dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Kaiba mulai mendorong Malik. Nafasnya mulai tersengal. Mendadak perutnya terasa mual.

"Hehehe,,bibirmu masih terasa manis, sama seperti dulu." Marik terkekeh memegangi perutnya.

_Kring kring_

"Ada apa?" Kaiba mulai mengatur napasnya.

"Ya, sambungkan dengan kediamanku." Selang beberapa menit Kaiba pucat pasi.

"Kau apakan piaraanku?" Emosinya memuncak, mencengkram jas hitam Marik dan merapatkannya ke dinding.

"Dia piaraanku!" Marik berusaha mengoreksi pernyataan Kaiba. Seringainya masih terkembang puas.

"_Cih,_sejak kapan kau sudi memelihara anjing kampung itu?" Kaiba mengejek Marik yang makin tersudut ke dinding.

"_khu khu khu. _Sebenarnya hanya untuk sementara saja sih, tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya!" Ekspresi Marik seperti anak kecil yang baru direbut mainannya.

"Jangan bercanda kau!" Kaiba mulai merapatkan cengkramannya, membuat Marik kehabisan napas.

"Aku serius. Kau mengambilnya saat aku mau panen!" Marik makin gila.

"Oh, jadi benda itu ya?" Kaiba mulai mengingat-ingat perkataan sang kepala laboran. Ada sebuah benda asing yang mendiami susunan saraf pusat Jounouchi.

"Tentunya kau mau si anjing itu selamat bukan?" Marik hampir pingsan, karena tak mendapatkan oksigen terlalu lama.

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu! Kasus ini akan kuantar ke hukum internasional. Kau tak akan bisa lari Marik!"

"Dan kekasih barumu itu tidak akan selamat!" Marik berusaha menahan cengkraman tangan Kaiba yang makin menyulitkannya bernapas.

"Tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Hanya kami yang memilikinya. Sebenarnya kalau saja kau tak berlagak sok pahlawan malam itu, Katsuya tidak akan merasakan penderitaan berkepanjangan seperti saat ini." Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"Hng~ Bahkan jika kau berniat untuk mencari penawarnya dengan penelitian bodohmu itu, Katsuya tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu. Makhluk itu sekarang sudah mulai memanipulasi sistem kekebalan tubuh, berbalik menyerang pertahanan tubuhnya." Marik menyeringai di tengah sisa napasnya.

"Sialan kau!" Kaiba melepaskan cengkramannya. Seketika Marik menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Matanya kini mulai fokus kembali.

"_Khu khu khu_.Aku hanya perlu kerja samamu. Serahkan Katsuya secepatnya. Kami akan melakukannya perlahan. Operasinya akan berjalan cepat. Kasihan dia jika dibiarkan terlalu lama." Marik mulai merapihkan kerahnya yang kusut.

Hening. Kaiba masih bingung dengan keputusannya. Jounouchi memang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Semakin hari kesehatannya semakin menurun.

Walaupun Kaiba memutuskan untuk menyeret Marik ke tiang gantungan, dia tak punya cukup bukti. Keberadaan benda asing itu masih menyisakan teka-teki. Baiklah, mungkin untuk saat ini dia harus mengikuti terlebih dahulu jalannya permainan. Percuma saja, untuk sekarang kartu As ada di tangan Marik.

"Aku menerimanya!"

"Bagus!" Marik tersenyum bahagia.

XXX

**A/N: **Akhirnya Marik datang. Yeiy! Ayo Marik, hancurkan kehidupan Kaiba. Wakakakak!! Duh maaf, saya memang suka kumat~

Sekedar info, disini mereka memiliki kehidupan biasa, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang di anime ygo. mohon reviewnya, please..

**Shigeru-chan**: iya, disini Kaiba nafsunya pollll! Wakakakakak *dilindes limo ama Kaiba*.

**Aki Kadaoga**: Ikutan dong lari marathonnya, dah lama ga olah raga *ga nyambung* Iya, Kaiba sangat nafsu disini, dan akan kubuat hidupnya makin bernafsu dan makin menderita!*ditimpuk limo* (emang bisa ya?)

**Messiah hikari**: terimakasih atas dukungannya. ^-^

**Aihara zala**: iya, lemonnya dipotong. Selain author takut terblacklist, Kaiba juga sudah memohon-mohon, sembah-sembah di kaki saya *ngehayal* supaya adegannya cukup segitu saja. Mohon review lagi ya.

**Saint-Chimaira**: iya, Mokuba emang mengetahui semuanya. Dia ngintip gitu dari balik pintu~*ditempeleng Mokuba* Eh, rating M? *deg degan sambil mimisan berkali-kali* sanggup ga ya ngetiknya?*celingak-celinguk takut diketahui kebejatannya ama ortu*

**Coolkid 4869**: Makasih atas reviewnya. Yang jelas makhluk yang nemplok itu bukan Mr. Plankton. Padahal dia dah sembah sujud bareng Kaiba memohon-mohon kepada saya untuk dimunculkan disini *ngehayal tingkat tinggi stadium akhir*. Saya sepak aja tuh Mr. Plankton buat balik ke Bikini Bottom *disepak balik ama Tuan Crab (?)*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 8. Abduction

Jounouchi tak sadarkan diri. Dia terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Muka putih Joe terlihat pucat. Air matanya masih mengalir deras di luar kendali.

Beberapa perawat dengan cepat menghujamkan infus ke pergelangan urat nadinya. Tabung oksigen disiapkan untuk mengantarkan pasokan udara ke paru-parunya yang semakin sulit bernapas. Seketika dadanya ikut mengembang, berusaha bekerja maksimal untuk menerima oksigen dari masker yang terpasang rapat di mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kaiba menabrak kerumunan medis yang masih sibuk bekerja.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar, Limonya langsung berputar arah, mengantarkannya pulang pada jam kerja. Perjanjian dengan Marik telah dilakukan. Kaiba rupanya tak punya pilihan lain. Kali ini dia harus menuruti sebagian permainan Marik. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan, kecuali…

"Hei bangun!" Frustasi, Kaiba meremas keras rambut Joe.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Saya ingin membicarakan hal penting mengenai Tuan Katsuya." Sang kepala laboran membawa Kaiba ke laboratorium. Kaki mereka melangkah cepat, seolah waktu tak cukup banyak untuk menunggu mereka tiba di lab.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kaiba bertanya tak sabar, memandangi beberapa hasil rontgen yang tergantung rapih. Suhu tubuhnya dingin, melebihi suhu ruangan. Kali ini keringat mengucur deras dari keningnya.

"Kami sudah mengetahui apa yang ada didalam tubuh Tuan Katsuya!" Sang kepala labran tersenyum cerah. Saat itu pula Kaiba tersentak kaget. Berarti perjanjian dengan Marik? Ah tidak, walaupun sudah mengetahui keadaannya, tak banyak waktu untuk mengambil tindakan penyembuhan.

" Seperti dugaan awal, makhluk itu ternyata adalah sebuah _chip_. Ada beberapa jenis asam nukleat pembentuk DNA yang diselipkan didalamnya. Hal ini sengaja untuk membuat aktifitas metabolismenya mirip dengan virus. Sepertinya memang sudah dirancang sejak awal. Cara kerjanya sama dengan spesies _human immunodeficiency virus._ Mereka menginfeksi sistem kekebalan tubuh agar tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan benda asing, bahkan bila bala bantuan didatangkan dari luar itu tak akan bepengarh besar. Jika saja antibotik tak disuplai setiap hari, saa tdak bisa menjamin keselamatannya hinggadetk ini." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Makhluk ini dilengkapi sistem intelegent yang mampu menempati ruang yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya."

"Masa inkubasinya sudah lewat hampir dua minggu. Kita harus cepat mengeluarkannya."

"Lakukan yang terbaik!" Kaiba berkata mantap.

"Hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika Tuan Katsuya telah sadarkan diri"

"Argh, sialan kau Marik!" Mata Kaiba menyipit. Untuk saat ini dia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang itu.

XXX

Dua hari, kamar Jou masih sunyi. Ventilator menampilkan gelombang naik turun guna mengirimkan detak jantung Joe yang lemah.

Sepasang mata setajam elang masih menekuri setiap helaan nafas Joe yang berat. Sudah semalaman dia tak tidur. Kantung matanya sudah membentuk cekungan hitam dibawahnya, namun sang jiwa tak mau sedikitpun mengalah pada kellelahan fisiknya. Dia masih ingin disini, mengawasi setiap detik perkembangan yang terjadi pada anjingnya yang sedang sekarat.

"Bangunlah. Demi tuanmu,," Kaiba meremas lembut rambut Joe. Tangannya seketika menggenggam halus tangan Joe yang ringkih. Tak ada kehidupan, ternyata makhluk itu telah habis menggerogoti tubuh Joe hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

"Bangun,," Setengah putus asa, Kaiba menempelkan punggung tangan Joe ke pipinya, merasakan dinginnya pemilik tangan tersebut yang seolah sudah tak punya jiwa.

Beberapa saat mata Joe bergerak-gerak. Hanya sedikit sekali. Tapi gerakan itu mampu membuat Kaiba tersenyum cerah. Diremas kuat-kuat tangan Joe, mencoba mengirim sinyal untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ka..Kaiba.." Joe berkata lemah.

"Iya, ini aku. Tuanmu!" Muka Kaiba yang sedingin salju menyiratkan sepercik kekhawatiran.

Seketika pikirannya tertuju pada perkataan sang laboran. Disambar ponsel miliknya. Kaiba tak mau membuang waktu sedetikpun untuk mengabari berita bagus ini.

"Dia sudah sadar." Kaiba bergetar.

XXX

"Aku tak mau dioperasi" Setitik air mata membasahi sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja!" Kaiba memeluk Joe hangat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Joe!" Mokuba memeluk Joe, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Sebentar lagi para tim medis akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan operasi. Tenangkan jiwamu!" Kaiba mencium kening Joe, menghangatkan jiwanya yang gundah.

Tret tret tret

"Waktu yang 'tepat'!" Secara sarkasme Kaiba mengumpat lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Panggilan dari Marik.

"Ada apa?"

"Baiklah, ketemu di hotel seperti biasa kan?" Sejenak hening.

"Oh, please. Semestinya hal itu tidak usah dibicarakan lagi kan?" Kaiba terdiam, mendengarkan lawan bicaranya mengoceh.

"Posisiku tetap diatas! Itu akan membuatku lebih leluasa. Tak ada bantahan." Kaiba murka.

"Keras kepala sekali kau. Seperti biasa, saat kita main posisiku selalu diatas. Aku tak mau kalau kau merubah posisi seenaknya!" Nada bicaranya tetap tinggi.

"Kakak pelankan suaramu!" Mokuba mengingatkan kakaknya yang sudah diambang batas. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini tidak seharusnya dia membicarakan hal itu bukan?

Tak disangka-sangka, Jounouchi lemas mendengarnya. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Kaiba mau meninggalkannya di saat suasana segenting ini? Ketemu orang lain di hotel? Posisi yang diatas? Apa maksudnya?

"Joe? Joe! Kau kenapa?" Mokuba meremas pundak Joe.

"Hei?!" Kaiba berlari ke arah Joe. Joe seperti orang gila. Mimik mukanya sulit diprediksi. Antara takut, marah, dan menyesal.

"AKU TAK MAU DIOPERASI!!!" Joe mencoba mencabut selang infus dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Pergi kau!" Joe kalap. Dia masih meraung.

"kau kenapa?!" Kaiba kebingungan, mencoba menenangkan Joe yang hampir membahayakan diri sendiri.

"AKU TAK MAU DIOPERASI! Aku mau pergi" Suara Joe melemah. Getaran hebat terasa diseluruh aliran darahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa anjing kampung?" Kaiba naik darah. Sikap Joe sungguh kampungan. Tidak ada yang salah kan? Semua sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Kakak, keluar sekarang. Biar aku yang menenangkannya." Refleks Mokuba mencegah pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Pastikan bahwa dia sudah dioperasi hari ini!" Kaiba berkata dingin. Dengan muka gusar dia meninggalkan Joe yang masih menangis.

XXX

Limousan melaju kencang tanpa hambatan. Pikiran Kaiba kalut. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti orang bodoh seperti ini sebelum Jounouchi berada di rumahnya.

"MARIK BRENGSEK!" Kaiba memukul batang stir depresi.

Dengan muka kusut, limousan terparkir di salah satu hotel berbintang. Ditenteng koper miliknya, menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar 17 yang berada di ujung kanan atas. Pemandangan alam beserta deburan ombak yang disediakan bagi fasilitas kamar VIP langsung menerpa penglihatannya. Namun, Keadaan ini tak memberikan kenyamanan sedikitpun. Masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini telah membawa ambang kewarasannya di ujung tanduk.

Sementara di kamar lainnya Marik sukses tertawa bahagia. Sebentar lagi peliharaannya akan datang. Matanya berkilat-kilat, memantul di cermin. Rambutnya yang basah dan bertelanjang dada menggigit ujung handuk dengan seksi.

"Aku senang kau menderita, Seto!" seringai yang khas tersungging tipis dibibirnya. Mala mini mereka akan mengadakan pertemua rahasia di salah satu ruangan.

XXX

Malam hari, ruang pertemuan intensif

"Selamat malam Seto!" Marik terlihat rapih malam ini. Potongan jas hitam menambah eksotis tubuh sintalnya. Mereka berada berseberangan di meja yang ukurannya lumayan panjang. Beberapa menu makanan serta champagne tersedia rapi di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaan anjing 'kita'? Marik memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik.." Kali ini jiwa Kaiba begitu lemah. Dia sudah malas beradu mulut dengan Marik.

"Sungguh mukjizat, baru kali ini kau memperlihatkan tampang kusut seperti ini pada rekan bisnismu!" Marik menyeringai, matanya menyelidik takjub.

"Bertengkar lagi ya?" Sok perhatian, Marik mulai mendekati tempat duduk Kaiba.

"Biar kutebak. Saat kita bermesraan di telepon itu ya? hahaha" Tawa Marik menggelegar. Dia terduduk di meja, sementara Kaiba mematung di depannya.

"Telepon itu ya?" Skill sosial Kaiba tak menjangkau kemungkinan tersebut. Dia baru terhenyak, ternyata karena itu ya?

"Kau selalu membuatku susah!" Kaiba berteriak di depan Marik yang masih tertawa geli.

"Anjing 'kita' bodoh sekali. Hahaha..ehehe.." Marik masih memegangi perutnya.

Kejadiannya bukan seperti itu. Tentu saja. Kaiba tidak akan membuang waktu untuk membicarakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu di telepon. Pertemuannya dengan Marik juga sebatas untuk keselamatan Jounouchi semata. Oke, kita review kejadian tadi siang, saat Kaiba menerima telepon dari Marik.

_Flashback_

Tret tret tret

"Waktu yang 'tepat'!" Secara sarkasme Kaiba mengumpat lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Panggilan dari Marik.

"Ada apa?"

"Ow, tidak perlu bicara segalak itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kapan kau mau mengembalikan anjing kampung itu. Kita harus membicarakan proses pengembaliannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun, hal ini tidak boleh tercium oleh publik. Bagaimana?" Marik menyeringai.

"Baiklah, ketemu di hotel seperti biasa kan?" Sejenak hening.

"Ya, di ruang rapat yang ada di hotel seperti biasa. O iya, satu lagi, untuk kali ini saja aku akan memesan kamar yang ada di atas ya. Kau sudah kupesankan kamar yang ada di lantai bawah!" Marik terlihat sibuk memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, please. Semestinya hal itu tidak usah dibicarakan lagi kan?" Kaiba terdiam, mendengarkan lawan bicaranya mengoceh.

"Posisiku tetap diatas! Itu akan membuatku lebih leluasa. Tak ada bantahan." Kaiba murka.

"Kita kan sudah bermain lama dalam urusan bisnis. Tak ada salahnya kalau saat ini, kau serahkan kamar kesayanganmu itu untuk kusinggahi semalam saja kan?" Marik menggoda.

"Keras kepala sekali kau. Seperti biasa, saat kita main posisiku selalu diatas. Aku tak mau kalau kau merubah posisi seenaknya!" Nada bicaranya tetap tinggi.

"Ow, baiklah. Tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu, Seto. Baiklah, kau yang di atas. Setelah itu kita bertemu malamnya di ruang rapat oke?"

"Kakak pelankan suaramu!" Mokuba mengingatkan kakaknya yang sudah diambang batas. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini tidak seharusnya dia membicarakan hal itu bukan?

_End flashback_

"Kubatalkan perjanjian kita!" Kaiba berkata dingin.

"Sudah kuduga!" Marik merapatkan tangan, seperti telah memenangi permainan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Belum sempat Kaiba mengintrogasi lebih detil, ponsel berdering kencang.

"Kakak, Joe tak ada. Jendelanya terbuka!" Mokuba gusar. Nadanya terlihat putus asa.

Traak

Ponsel jatuh dari genggaman Kaiba jatuh seketika. Kaiba menunduk depresi. Ruangan sunyi.

"Akuilah kekalahanmu Seto. Aku sudah mengirim Bakura untuk menculiknya sebelum operasi itu berjalan."

XXX

**A/N: **Ahaha..akhirnya Bakura muncul. Yeah! Beberapa tokoh lainnya memang akan muncul perlahan namun pasti! Ada yang tahu siapa lagi yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya? Masih banyak teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^-^ Jangan lupa review…

**Messiah Hikari: **Marik mantan Kaiba? Hmm..tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya. Hehe. Iya, Mokuba memang orang 'baik' yang ikut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan kakaknya..tapi itu masih merupakan suatu misteri juga loh. Baiklah, tolong review lagi ya messiah-san.

**Aihara zala : **Woi Marik, banyak yang nanyain tuh dikau mantannya si jamur itu ya?*sementara Marik masih pundung di kolong meja* Ok, review lagi ya..

**Dika the Winged Kuriboh: **Syukurlah dika tidak apa-apa*ngejotos Marik yang bandel coz maen lempar cangkir (?)* Ada beberapa tokoh yang belum muncul. Tunggu saja ya kelanjutannya..

**ArchXora: **Iya, aku bakal namoilin Marik sesering mungkin. Dia kan punya peran penting disini. Nyeh nyeh nyeh

**Coolkid4869: **Iya, Joe makin lemah deh diapit ama kedua orang berbadan sintal itu *ngebayangin Joe yang bener-bener diapit mereka berdua kayak sandwich 'slurp!'*

**Aki Kadaoga: **Iya, Joe memang layak diperebutkan…untuk jadi binatang piaraan. *maaf Joe*

**Saint-Chimaira: **Iya, pada akhirnya Kaiba emang ga setuju kok dengan kerja sama itu. Udah jangan frustasi lagi ya. Cup cup *digaplok*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Chapter 9. I Like it!**

Sebuah mobil jeep melaju kencang di jalanan Kota Domino. Si pengemudi serasa memiliki dunia sendiri, menyetir dengan gaya ugal-ugalan, tak memperdulikan orang yang terbaring lemah di belakangnya.

Walau sudah terhantam pintu mobil berkali-kali, kesadaran belum juga menghampirinya. Akibat menghirup gas isoflurane terlalu banyak, Jou belum juga terbangun dari pingsannya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan keramaian menuju tempat asing yang jarang terjamah. Rimbunnya pohon ek menyamarkan penglihatan. Walau hari belum gelap, hanya sedikit berkas sinar matahari yang bisa menerobos wilayah dibawahnya. Suasana begitu kontras. Ban mobil menggilas jalanan dingin dan basah karena belum teraspal.

Setelah perjalanan satu jam yang melelahkan, kini mobil jeep itu terparkir di sebuah rumah tua. Sepertinya tak terawat. Ilalang tumbuh dengan subur, hampir mencapai tinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Warna dindingnya sudah memudar, menyatu dengan lumut yang menempel di atasnya. Sungguh tidak ada jiwa kehidupan disana. Rumah ini sudah jauh dilupakan oleh pemiliknya.

Dengan langkah berat, Bakura berjalan sempoyongan. Membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan menarik Joe kasar. Tak dihiraukan betapa lemahnya tubuh Joe. Dengan gayanya yang khas dia membopong tubuh Joe, menaiki lantai dua dan melemparnya begitu saja ke kasur.

XXX

Hotel Domino City

_Terrr Terrr Terr_

Ponsel Marik bergetar. Kaiba terlihat panik. Dia meneguk champagne berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya. Hal itu membuat Marik merasa di angkasa, melambung bahagia melihat rivalnya tak berdaya.

"Dia sudah sampai.." Lagi-lagi Marik sakaw. Suara berat Bakura membawa angin surga baginya. Ibarat candu, suaranya begitu memabukkan, membawa bulir-bulir kemenangan atas permainan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Awasi dia selama beberapa hari ini. Tunggu perintah selanjutnya dariku." Mrik tersenyum cerah. Badannya ringan melangkah, mendekati Kaiba hingga berada sedekat mungkin dengan Kaiba.

Garis kerutan di kening Kaiba bertambah banyak. Dia tak menyangka rencana Marik akan berjalan dengan mulus. Sudah pasti keadaan ini sangat menguntungkan Marik. Tak ada celah baginya. Semua rencana hancur berantakan. Kaiba tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Marik licik, makhluk licik yang pintar!

"Aku sangat menyukai wajah kekalahanmu, Seto. Bahkan bidadari sekalipun tak dapat menandingi daya tariknya. Aku mencintai bahkan memuja wajah putus asamu. Aku suka, sangat suka!" Sekali lagi Marik menarik dagu Kaiba, menciumnya dengan lembut. Jantung Marik berdegup kencang, memompakan darah kemenangan.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kaiba mendorong Marik hingga terduduk di meja. Sekali lagi desiran darah memenuhi otaknya. Marik sangat suka atas reaksi Kaiba. Dengan penolakan yang emosional seperti itu, sudah dipastikan dia berada di puncak kejayaan, melenguhkan birahi yang tak mampu terbentung lagi.

"Insane" Kaiba berdiri, meninggalkan Marik yang masih bergetar menyunggingkan senyuman selebar mungkin. Marik mulai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seolah paru-parunya tidak mampu untuk menampung oksigen yang kian membuncah.

"Lakukan sesukamu Kaiba. Apapun usahamu, Joe sudah ada di tanganku. Kamu kalah Kaiba! Hyahahahaha" Suaranya teredam dengan keluarnya Kaiba dari ruangan.

XXX

Angin malam terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hawa dingin serasa menusuk kulit pucat Joe. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tidak sadarkan diri. Yang Joe ingat, waktu itu dia masih terbaring lemah di kamar. Setelah Kaiba membanting pintu, Mokuba mencoba berbagai cara guna mendapatan persetujuannya untuk sudi dioperasi.

Beberapa saat, Joe ditinggal sendiri di kamar untuk persiapan. Setelah itu secara tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghardiknya dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebuah cairan memabukkan. Setelah itu dia sudah tak ingat apapun.

Joe tersentak. Mengingatnya serasa membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Selain masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, perutnya belum terisikan apapun sejak saat ia tak sadarkan diri.

"ARGHH!!" Joe mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Sebuah erangan keluar mengimbangi rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya!" Sesosok pemuda berambut putih menghampirinya. Mukanya yang pucat mulai meyeringai tajam sambil menenteng pisau kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Kau.." Belum sempat Joe bangkit, Bakura sudah menghantamkannya ke dinding terlebih dahulu. Punggung Joe terasa sakit, menempel dengan dinding yang lapuk dan dingin.

"Hehehe..tenang saja. Kamu tidak akan selamanya berada di sini. Sudah ada yang menunggumu disana. Untuk sementara berkelakuan baiklah padaku!" Bakura menyeringai tajam.

"Lepaskan aku!" Joe mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Bakura.

"Buka bajumu!"

"Apa?" Joe tersentak kaget.

"Buka bajumu sekarang!"

_Zratt_

Pisau kecil yang sejak tadi ada berada di tangan Bakura menghantam tembok. Melewati pipi Joe yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili saja. Darah segar mengalir dari goresan luka yang tercipta. Seketika Bakura mendekat, menjilat darah yang meluncur bebas di pipi Joe.

"I like it!" Bakura mendesah horor di telinga Joe. Kaki kanannya menginjak kaos Joe yang jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara gemeretak dari benda asing yang disembunyikan di dalamnya.

XXX

Kediaman Kaiba

Mokuba sedang sibuk di depan _lcd_. Saat ini tangannya bergerak lincah, melacak sinyal yang terhubung lewat satelit. Secara beraturan, satelit menunjukkan gambar dengan resolusi makin diperbesar. Tak lama proses berhenti. Sistem eror. Kini sinyalnya menghilang.

"Kakak, sinyalnya rusak. Keberadaan Joe tak terlacak!" Mokuba mulai gusar. Kaiba yang menerima telepon disana hanya terdiam.

"Satelit sedang memproses _ground check point_ dari keberadaan Joe. Namun, karena sinyalnya tiba-tiba menghilang kita kehilangan petunjuk." Mokuba lemas.

"Anjing sial. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, setidaknya bajunya tak akan pernah lepas dari badannya kan?" Kaiba berteriak. Tinggal sedikit lagi dia dapat mengetahui keberadaan Joe. Namun, si anjing itu malah merusak segalanya. Tidak mungkin dia yang menghancurkan _micro GPS _ tersebut. Pasti penculik itu yang telah menyadari akan keberadaannya.

"ARGHH!" Kaiba berteriak frustasi. Dengan muka gusar ia menutup ponsel, langsung meninggalkan hotel untuk pulang ke kediamannya.

XXX

**A/N**: Akhirnya terselesaikan juga chapter 9. Plot terasa sangat cepat? Betul! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini serasa kering ide. Sudah banyak yang di otak, tapi tak dapat dimuntahkan ke _lcd_ (?).

Di chapter ini telah terjawab kalau Marik BUKAN mantan Kaiba. Hahaha. Duh maaf membuat kalian salah paham. Marik cuma menganggap Kaiba sebagai rival abadinya kok, dan dia sangat senang sekali melihat Kaiba kalah. Meskipun diekspresikan dengan cara menciumnya. Seperti mengejek gitu~*duh, alesan yang aneh*

Ok deh, pliis review ya. Berikan semangat kepada author ini agar mampu menyongsong massa depan (?)

**Aihara Zala**: iya, kasian Kaiba. Jadi stress dan mendekati gila gitu gara-gara Joe diculik *disambit Blue Eyes* Review lagi ya Aihara-san.

**Shigeru-san no Tomoyuki-kun**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya, kasihan Kaiba! *nepuk-nepuk kepala Kaiba yang udah stress stadium akhir* Percakapannya bikin negative thinking?Akhirnya tujuan saya tercapai. Huhuhu *terharu* Tenang Joe bakal baik-baik saja. Bakura akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya *nyodorin Bakura yang lagi asik ngejilatin piso* ahaha..^-^ jangan lupa review lagi ya..

**Messiah Hikari:** Terimakasih telah mereview fic saya Messiah-san. Tenang saja, Yami bakal muncul. Dia tidak akan saya samakan dengan kedua makhluk bejat ini kok. Dia akan megang peran penting di penghujung cerita. Jadi stay tune ya..

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Wah ternyata Dika-san takut ya ama Bakura? Duh maafkan hobi saya yang selalu menganggap tokoh antagonis dan kriminal tuh keren~tetap kasih semangat saya dengan mereview y. Di chapter berikutnya Ryou bakal muncul kok. ^-^

**shena blitz**: Hallow salam kenal. Terimakasih sudah mau mereview fic-ku.

**Saint-Chimaira**: Makasih atas reviewnya. Sudah terjawab, Marik bukan mantan Kaiba. ^-^! Masih banyak misteri yang belum terkuak *sok misterius* jadi jangan lupa review lagi y..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yugioh bukan punya saya!!**

**Warning : Pelencengan moral, OOC, incest. **

**Rating : tetap T (Terpaksa)**

**Bagi yang tak sanggup, jangan dibaca. Harap segera menekan tombol back di pojok atas.**

**Chapter ini hanya tambahan. Tak akan mengganggu plot cerita. Jadi jangan ragu untuk menskip chapter ini jika bermasalah dengan warning di atas. Kemunculan tokoh baru akan diulang kembali dengan scene yang lebih lembut pada chapter selanjutnya.  
**

**Chapter 10. Incest**

Tubuh Jounouchi menggigil di bawah selimut tebal. Setelah melepaskan baju Joe secara paksa, Bakura tidak membiarkan Jou berpakaian sehelai pun. Akhirnya dia harus menahan suhu yang mencapai dua derajat dengan hanya berbalut selimut.

Suara gemeretak mulai terdengar dari kedua geraham Joe yang beradu. Tak terasa buliran bening mengalir untuk sekian kalinya. Kali ini bukan karena tekanan mental. Nyatanya jiwanya memang telah mati sejak kejadian itu.

Kini harapan kian pupus dari hatinya. Jou sudah tak berani berharap untuk dapat kembali ke rumah, menjalankan kehidupannya yang dulu, sebagai mahasiswa biasa.

Buliran air bening kian deras, memaksa Joe merapatkan tubuhnya. Dia lelah. Bahkan Bakura tidak melakukan tahanannya dengan baik. Selain perutnya kosong, Joe dibiarkan menggigil bugil malam itu.

Joe memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Ya, dia harus istirahat, walau sudah tentu kondisi seperti ini tak dapat membuat badannya rileks.

XXX

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi lambat sekali menggantikan malam. Semalaman Joe melawan rasa sakit yang makin menusuk tulang. Kini tubuhnya masih kaku, tak dapat digerakkan bebas karena tertekuk lebih dari enam jam.

Dengan berat, matanya mulai terbuka, menyambut sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela tua. Pantulannya menyilaukan mata. Dengan kondisi yang masih lemah, Joe mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghalangi pantulan sinar matahari yang langsung menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Beberapa saat kesadarannya mulai pulih. Joe dapat merasakan kondisi tubuhnya yang tambah parah. Kini dia pun tak sanggup bergerak untuk sekedar meregangkan ototnya yang melilit.

Sesaat terdengar langkah berat memasuki ruangan. Joe lebih memfokuskan pandangan, melihat sesosok bayangan berambut putih mulai menghampirinya. Refleks Joe bergerak ke sudut ranjang. Dia tahu penderitaannya akan di mulai lagi pagi ini.

XXX

Sementara di Kediaman Kaiba

Pagi ini rumahnya sudah tersulap menjadi areal pemakaman. Hening. Seluruh penghuni rumah sedang diliputi ketegangan.

Sang CEO tak pernah keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Cekungan hitam mulai membekas jelas di bawah matanya. Dia tak dapat tidur dari tadi malam. Wajahnya menyiratkan gurat kekhawatiran.

Kehilangan Joe mampu merubah segalanya. Sekarang dia bukan lagi CEO yang mampu menyembunyikan emosinya. Terpaksa dia mengambil absen dari perusahaan miliknya. Hari ini dia tidak memiliki semangat untuk bekerja.

_Tok tok tok _

Kesunyian terpecah dengan adanya sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangan pribadinya.

"Kakak..." Mokuba mencoba menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Hn?" Saat ini matanya menatap tajam ke arah Mokuba.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu di rumah. Untuk saat ini biarkan aku yang menangani masalah di perusahaan." Mokuba menghampiri Kaiba, meletakkan teh lemon hangat di mejanya.

Kakaknya terlihat sangat frustasi. Baru kali ini Mokuba melihat Seto Kaiba tak bersemangat untuk bekerja.

Ternyata sang workaholic bisa juga down! Mokuba tersenyum simpul. Dengan perlahan Mokuba meninggalkan Seto Kaiba dalam kebisuan.

XXX

"Hai!" Pemuda berambut putih itu menghampiri Joe yang ketakutan dan memojok di tepi kasur. Tubuh Joe gemetaran. Tangannya menutup sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara itu lagi. Bukan suara sang penculik. Walau wajah mereka tidak bisa dibedakan, namun suara kali ini terdengar sangat lembut. Beda sekali dengan yang semalam melucuti bajunya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Joe mendongakkan muka, melihat ke arah pemuda yang baru menyapanya.

Sungguh mustahil. Itu pasti dia, penculik itu! Joe tidak mungkin salah lihat. Diperhatikan lagi dengan seksama garis mukanya. Semuanya persis kecuali sinar matanya. Pemuda itu nyaris seperti tak memiliki jiwa. Pandangan matanya kosong, dan menyunggingkan senyuman ramah ke arahnya. Tidak mungkin si tuan penculik akan berubah sikap dan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam waktu semalam. Pasti ada yang salah.

"Aku Ryou!" Pemuda itu kini mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jou. Jou masih terheran-heran. Dia masih belum mempercayai kejadian ini. Sepertinya ini hanya halusinasinya saja karena sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Ah baiklah. Mungkin kau belum biasa dengan kondisinya. Tak apa. Aku telah menyiapkan segelas susu dan sepotong roti di mejamu. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengganti pakaianmu. Satu stel baju ganti telah kusiapkan di mejamu." Ryou berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati, meninggalkan Joe yang masih membisu.

Tak lama Joe langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di depannya. Peduli amat kalau semisal makanan itu mengandung racun. Lebih baik mati dengan mulut kenyang daripada membusuk perlahan karena kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Dengan rakus Joe melahap semua tanpa sisa, lalu mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang putih yang telah disiapkan.

XXX

Hari menjelang sore. Mobil jeep terparkir lagi di depan rumah tua itu. Bakura langsung membuka pintu mobil, keluar dengan membawa sekantung besar pelastik berisi makanan. Dengan bergegas dia membuka pintu.

"Ryou!" Bakura meneriakkan namanya. Dengan cepat Ryou langsung keluar kamar dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aniki!" Ryou memeluk kakaknya yang baru pulang. Bakura mengelus rambut Ryou lembut.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah makan? Sudah mandi? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahnya? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan? Maafkan aku, untuk beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk sehingga kurang memperhatikanmu!" Bakura mencium kening Ryou, membuat Ryou menggembungkan pipinya atas sikap possesif kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa, aniki!" Ryou menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Bakura, membuat Bakura makin memeluknya erat.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau adikku, sahabatku, juga kekasihku~" Bakura menekankan kata terakhir di kuping Ryou yang masih bergelayut manja.

"Kau tidak berselingkuh dengan anjing itu kan?" Bakura melepaskan pelukannya, menaikkan dagu Ryou dengan tangan kanannya agar dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Dia bukan anjing, aniki. Tadi pagi aku memberikannya pakaian ganti dan makanan. Lagian siapa sekarang yang berselingkuh~kau atau aku? Semalam kau melucuti pakaiannya kan?" Ryou makin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ahaha..itu karena ada alasan lain. Aku beruntung memiliki seseorang sepertimu. Kau bagaikan malaikat yang tak tergores noda. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku!" Bakura memeluk kembali Ryou, kali ini tangannya mulai mengangkat tubuh Ryou dengan gaya _bride style_.

"Sudah cukup aku berperan sebagai kakakmu. Sekarang kau harus menghabiskan malam ini sebagai kekasihku" Bakura menyeringai, memperlihatkan rentetan giginya yang putih. Ryou bergidik menahan malu. Mukanya bersemu merah.

XXX

Kondisi Joe mulai membaik. Beberapa hari ini seseorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ryou memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dengan muka yang sepucat mayat, Joe termenung di depan jendela. Mentari pagi menyapa hangat kulitnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Joe?" Ryou membuka pintu kamar, membawa segelas minuman dan sepiring roti di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkannya di meja.

Joe sudah sedikit percaya dengan Ryou. Dia tidak mungkin si penculik itu. Kehangatan yang tersebar di ruangan menambah keyakinannya akan hal itu.

"Aku sudah membaik. Kira-kira kapan aku akan dikembalikan ke tuanku?" Suaranya lirih terdengar. Kepercayaan dirinya sudah memudar.

Joe sudah belajar untuk tidak menganggap eksistensi dirinya lagi. Setelah sekian lama penderitaan yang ia alami, kini trauma itu mulai terkuak, makin menenggelamkan Joe ke dalam lembah kehancuran.

"Jangan berkata begitu Joe. Tidak ada yang menganggapmu seperti itu. Semua akan berakhir. Kau harus percaya suatu saat nanti kehidupanmu akan kembali normal. Kau hanya perlu bersabar." Ryou mengusap pipi Joe lembut.

"Setelah makan, aku akan membantumu menyuntikkan vaksin ini." Ryou mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang berisi beberapa mili cairan berwarna pucat. Joe tersentak kaget. Cairan apa itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah suatu zat yang akan menghentikan kerja chip yang ada di tubuhmu. Dengan ini, kondisimu akan segera membaik. Kau akan diantar aniki kepada seseorang yang telah menunggumu. Operasinya akan berjalan cepat. Chip itu akan cepat terangkat dari tubuhmu. Semua akan membaik Joe. Percayalah!" Sorot mata Ryou mengisyaratkan sebuah keyakinan. Senyuman yang tersungging menghangatkan jiwa Joe yang telah lama membeku. Perlahan rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang total.

Jounouchi mematuhi semua yang dikatakan Ryou. Joe seperti sudah lama saja mengenal sosok Ryou, walau hanya beberapa hari saja mereka bertemu.

Setelah menyantap habis makanannya, Joe mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba menahan sakitnya jarum suntik yang menghujam di tangannya. Joe mengerenyit sambil terus mempertahankan tangannya agar tetap lurus.

"Sudah selesai. Kau boleh membuka matamu!" Ryou menahan tawa, melihat Joe yang gemetaran.

"Ah, terima kasih." Joe membuka mata. Mukanya bersemu merah, sadar akan kebodohannya tadi.

"Kau bilang tadi aniki-mu itu akan membawaku ke orang yang telah lama menunggu kan?" Joe bertanya menyelidik.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa aniki-mu itu?" Joe bertanya sopan.

"Dia saudara kembarku. Karena lahirnya lebih dulu beberapa menit dariku, aku memanggilnya aniki." Ryou menjawab ragu.

"Oh.." Jou mengernyitkan dahinya. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ryou kurang memuaskannya. Sudah beberpa hari ini dia memperhatikan kejanggalan yang terjadi di rumah tua ini. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil!

Ryou seolah mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Joe, berada senyaman mungkin di samping Joe.

"Sebenarnya aniki memang tidak bersikap seperti kebanyakan orang. Bisa dibilang dia agak posesif. Apalagi semenjak kematian orang tua kami yang terbunuh secara tragis. Sejak saat itu aniki jadi seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia sudah beberapa kali dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kondisi jiwanya terganggu. Yang dia ingat jelas hanyalah aku, adiknya. Aku berarti segalanya baginya. Semenjak saat itu aniki sudah mati. Jiwanya entah kemana. Yang kulihat hingga sekarang hanyalah jasadnya saja. Jiwanya seperti telah dirasuki roh jahat. Aku tersentak kaget ketika aniki berniat mencari pembunuh orang tua kami. Dengan bermodalkan perasaan balas dendam dia mulai membantai satu persatu pembunuh orang tua kami. Sejak saat itu kami menghilang dari publik. Keadaan kami tak diketahui lagi. Hanya orang itu yang sudi mensuplai dana untuk kebutuhan hidup kami yang terisolir. Dia tidak membocorkan semuanya. Aniki rela melakukan apapun demi kebersamaan kami. Bahkan hidup dalam pelarian seperti ini sekalipun. Rencana penculikan kau pun merupakan salah satu tindakannya untuk membalas budi kepada orang itu." Ryou menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Joe membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah. Masih ada yang jauh lebih menderita daripadanya.

"Lalu malam-malam itu? Suara-suara itu? Rintihan dan jeritan? Tidak mungkin kalian.." Joe tidak meneruskannya. Mukanya serasa panas, mengingat hampir setiap malam di bawah kamarnya selalu terdengar teriakan seperti lenguhan nikmat dari dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih.

_Blush. _Muka Ryou merah padam.

"Ka..kami..kami memang melakukannya. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aniki terlalu posesif denganku. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang pun menyentuh diriku. Bahkan obsesi seksnya sedikit menyimpang. Dia memang menganggapku segalanya baginya~" Ryou makin menunduk.

"Kau..kau tidak menolaknya?" Joe gemetar. Baru kali ini dugaannya tepat sasaran.

"Aku ingin memberikan seluruh jiwaku pada aniki. Aku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan kau pun akan berbuat sepertiku jika itu adalah kemauan dari seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi." Ryou makin menundukkan mukanya.

Jou terhenyak dengan pernyataan Ryou, tentang orang yang disayangi…pikirannya teringat kembali kepada Kaiba. Bodoh, bahkan beberapa hari ini dia tak memikirkan Kaiba karena kerepotan akan penderitaan yang sedang menimpa dirinya.

"Ya, dia pasti sedang depresi menungguku. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Sudah pasti dia mengharapkanku baik-baik saja. Sedangkan aku hanya meratapi nasibku, berharap kematian akan segera menjemputku!" Seketika perasaan nyeri itu datang lagi. Ternyata begitu. Orang hidup adalah orang yang masih bisa merasakan nyeri didadanya jika tersakiti. Itu menandakan dia belum melenceng dari kodratnya sebagai manusia. Matanya tertuju pada makhluk yang kini polos menatapnya.

"Benarkah mereka sudah tidak punya hati?" Joe bergidik ngeri.

XXX

A/N: Ahaha..Bagi yang nekat membaca silahkan reiew. Ide muncul di tengah malam, saat masa-masanya kering ide. Lalu langsung di publish. Benar-benar gaje. Tuangkan apa yang terbersit di benak anda setelah membacanya. Jangan Flame! Please..Terimakasih.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Chapter 11. The CEO**

Semilir angin sejuk menyapu rambut Jou yang keemasan. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu dia berada di tempat asing itu. Ya, tempat yang begitu asing. Bahkan bau kematian makin menusuk dan terserap di temboknya yang lapuk.

Jika saja tidak ada dua jiwa penghuninya, bangunan tua ini sudah pasti roboh dari dulu. Tunggu..dua jiwa? Ya, dua jiwa. Ternyata si tuan penculik memiliki saudara kembar. Tampangnya hampir sulit dibedakan. Mereka sama-sama memiliki warna kulit sepucat mayat. Rambut putih mereka pun tidak ada yang bisa membedakan. Hanya saja auranya sangat berbeda. Jika sang tuan penculik memiliki aura hitam, menusuk, dan sadis, beda halnya dengan kembarannya. Auranya selalu membawa ketenangan, kepolosan, dan keceriaan.

Dialah yang telah merawat Jou selama ini. Jika saja tidak ada Ryou, Jou sudah tidak berani berharap untuk hidup! Bakura kelewat gila! Setelah menyayat pipi Jou tipis, dia malah keenakan menjilati darah yang mengucur deras dari pipi Jou. Sentuhan lidahnya yang kasar serasa mengoyak kulit Jou. Jou kira dia akan kekurangan darah setelahnya. Sepertinya darahnya ikut tersedot semua oleh tindakan Bakura tersebut.

Saat itu terjadi Jou mati rasa. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut yang amat sangat. Dia pikir dia akan mati, sampai akhirnya Ryou datang merawatnya. Ya, dialah saudara kembar si penculik itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul sosok yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Jou. Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

Jou balas tersenyum. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Ryou selalu membawakannya makanan beserta susu segar. Dengan sekali kedipan, Joe memakan habis semuanya tanpa sisa. Ryou hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat selera makan Jou yang mulai membaik.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu?Apa vaksinnya bekerja?" Ryou mulai mendekat, duduk di samping tempat tidur Jou. Beberapa hari ini _chip_ yang ada di tubuh Joe sudah tak bergerak aktif berkat vaksin yang diberikan Ryou padanya. Katanya sih perintah dari seseorang yang telah lama menunggu kedatangan Joe sebagai peliharaannya. Jou tak ambil pusing. Yang dia tahu kondisi tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik. Walau ia tidak mengetahui apa rencana dibalik semuanya.

"Sepertinya bekerja. Nyatanya aku sekarang berangsur-angsur sehat kembali. Hmpf..kau masih punya cadangan makanan lagi?" Jou berusaha menelan semuanya. Mulutnya kini terasa penuh. Tenggorokannya perih mendadak, karena menelan makanan dalam porsi besar sekaligus.

"Pelan-pelan Jou. Sepertinya aku masih memiliki beberapa cadangan makanan di lemari es. Tapi mungkin kita harus memasaknya terlebih dahulu, berhubung makanan siap saji telah habis. Aniki tadi pergi pagi sekali, membeli bahan makanan di kota." Ryou mulai mengibas-ngibas kemeja Jou yang berserakan remah roti.

"Aku akan bantu kau memasak!" Jou bersemangat.

"Tidak usah Jou. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ryou menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan. Aku sudah sehat kembali. Lagian aku merasa bosan selalu terbaring di kamar ini selama seminggu terakhir."

"Ngng..Baiklah!" Ryou tersenyum cerah. Mengajak Jou ke dapur yang ada di lantai bawah.

XXX

Kediaman Kaiba.

"Mokuba, ayo berangkat!" Setelah sarapan kedua bersaudara itu mulai memasuki limousan yang terparkir mewah di depan rumah. Mokuba mencium gelagat aneh dari sikap Seto. Tak biasanya kakaknya sesemangat itu. Bahkan di situasi segenting ini sekalipun.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya kan jika terus menyesali diri. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar di perusahaan. Lagipula aku telah memiliki cara untuk memancing sang tikus keluar dari sarangnya!" Kepercayaan Kaiba mulai bangkit. Kekecewaan dan rasa bersalah yang beberapa hari ini menghantuinya sudah mulai terobati. Sekarang dia telah menemukan keyakinan hidupnya kembali. Tak ada sistem bertahan. Untuk menang dia harus menyerang!

Limousan berjalan mulus di jalanan Kota Domino yang masih sepi. Seolah tak punya banyak waktu, Kaiba mulai membuka laptop kesayangannya, memeriksa harga saham milik Kaiba Coorperation di luar negeri. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas. Dengan cekatan Kaiba mulai menekan-nekan tombol putih, mencari nama seseorang yang menurutnya mampu menyelesaikan persoalan yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Maaf aku menghubungimu sepagi ini. Jika ada waktu datanglah kemari. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan." Sambungan telepon terputus, mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka.

"Kakak, siapa dia?" Mokuba curiga.

"Dia teman kuliahku dulu. Aku baru tahu dia adalah petinggi Natte di cabang pusat."

XXX

"Jou hati-hati!" Ryou menghentikan kegiatan Jou yang sedang mengiris sayuran. Kalau saja Ryou tak segera menghentikannya, Jari manis Joe sudah berhasil terpotong menjadi dua.

"Biar aku saja!" Ryou segera merebut pisau dari tangan Jou.

"Tidak mau. Jangan kacaukan konsentrasiku. Sebentar lagi selesai!" Joe tetap teguh pendirian. Mempertahankan pisau yang ada di tangannya. Didepannya terlihat potongan sayuran yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tidak begitu bagus penampilannya. Mmm…baiklah. Buruk! Potongan sayuran itu sangat buruk. Tak memiliki seni. Bahkan anak kecil yang baru belajar masak-memasak akan memiliki bentuk potongan sayur lebih indah dari Jou.

"Ngng.." Ryou tampak ragu mencemplungkan potongan sayur karya Joe kedalam air yang telah mendidih.

"Kau sudah mengiris bumbunya?" Jou mencoba mengomando. Ryou mengangguk lemah. Dia sudah mempersiapkan bumbunya, merebusnya didalam air yang telah mendidih. Namun, entah kenapa batinnya tak rela menyatukan bumbu maha karyanya dengan potongan sayuran buatan Jou.

Dengan menutup mata, Ryou mencemplungkannya pasrah. Seketika uap panas mengepul di atasnya.

"Oke, kita tunggu sepuluh menit." Ryou segera menutup pancinya, tak tega melihat sayuran yang hancur lebur seperti bubur menyatu dengan racikan bumbunya.

"Ok, sekarang masak apa lagi?" Jou menyingsingkan lengan baju. Semangatnya berapi-api.

"Ngng..kau bisa cuci piring Joe? Biar aku yang memasak pudding sebagai penutup makanannya." Ryou tersenyum manis, menyodorkan beberapa piring dan sendok kotor ke muka Jou.

Tak disangka Jou tersenyum senang. Ternyata kehadirannya sangat membantu! Begitulah pikir Jou. Sementara Ryou bernapas lega. Untung saja sang pudding tidak jadi bernasib serupa dengan sayurnya.

XXX

Kaiba Cooperation

"Kakak, dia sudah datang!" Mokuba menyembulkan kepala di pintu.

"Cepat sekali…suruh masuk." Kaiba berdiri, menyambut teman lamanya yang baru tiba dari negara tetangga.

"Hallo, Seto. Apa kabar?" Sang pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan dengan tenang.

"Aku baik. Duduklah Yami." Kaiba tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Kaiba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Kurang dari empat jam aku sudah sampai di negara ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tak kemari, sejak urusan bisnisku setahun yang lalu.." Yami duduk santai di sofa panjang, ditemani Kaiba di seberangnya. Ya, kesempatan seperti ini memang langka. Yami juga sebenarnya memiliki urusan lain disini, mengenai permasalahan anak perusahaannya yang ada di jantung Domino. Maka dari itu, Yami bisa memenuhi undangan kawan lamanya untuk mampir ke perusahaan miliknya. Mereka mengobrol di kursi tamu, sebelah meja kerja Kaiba.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Yami memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sudah lama kita tak berkomunikasi. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa kau sekarang memegang jabatan sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan Natte. Benarkah?" Kaiba berbicara santai.

"Ya seperti itulah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan burukmu yang tak pernah ambil pusing dengan orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Bahkan kau tak sadar bahwa salah satu rekan bisnismu adalah sahabatmu sendiri." Yami menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya, skill sosial memang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di dunia bisnis. Aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu Yami." Kaiba langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

Yami memiringkan kepala, tanda bertanya.

"Menyangkut pengembalian peliharaanku yang telah seenaknya di culik oleh salah satu staffmu di sini." Kaiba menegaskan.

XXX

"Ryou??" Selalu begitu. Setiap kali Bakura pulang dengan sekantung besar berisi makanan, dia selalu berteriak mengelilingi rumahnya.

"Ryou?" Dengan suara menggelegar Bakura berlari ke dapur karena tak menemukan sosok yang dipanggilnya di ruang makan. Beberapa saat langkahnya terhenti, menghirup aroma lezat dari arah dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba Bakura memeluk Ryou dari belakang, membuat Ryou kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan sup yang mengepul panas di tangannya.

"Aniki, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sekarang cuci tanganmu. Kita makan malam." Ryou melepas pelukan Bakura lembut, lalu berjalan ke meja makan, menyiapkan semuanya.

"Hei, menu apa ini?" Bakura melonjak kaget melihat 'bubur sup' yang tersaji sebagai menu utamanya.

"Diam dan makan saja. Sepertinya Jou terlalu bersemangat mengirisnya!"

"Eh? Jadi anjing itu membantumu memasak? Hei, sejak kapan kau begitu akrab dengannya?" Sikap posesif Bakura mulai muncul.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan merusak suasana makan malam. Kondisi Jou sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini. Aku cukup senang!" Ryou tersenyum simpul, menuangkan sup-yang hampir semuanya nyaris menjadi air itu-ke dalam dua mangkuk besar.

"Habiskan! Tidak ada menu lain malam ini." Ryou mengintimidasi.

"Eh??" Bakura melonjak kaget. Tega, Ryou sangat tega padanya. Seharian belum makan, malah disuruh menghabiskan sup yang tak jelas bentuknya itu. Akhirnya dengan perut yang keroncongan Bakura memaksakan mulutnya menelan sup terkutuk itu. Sungguh, Jou membawa pengaruh buruk pada hikarinya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kota besok pagi. Waktunya sudah tiba!" Bakura memotong pembicaraan di tengah acara makan malam. Sejenak hening. Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok memperamai suasana. Sementara Joe yang berada di lantai atas telah tertidur pulas, dengan perut yang terisi kenyang.

XXX

"Yami!" Seseorang bertampang _innocent_ langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba di hotel. Kepalanya disandarkan mesra di dada Yami, mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Ah, kau belum tidur?" Yami mengecup lembut rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Sejak tadi siang kau pergi karena urusan bisnis." Kekasihnya masih memeluk erat Yami.

"Maafkan aku aibou. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesini. Agar kita bisa lebih banyak memiliki waktu besama." Yami menggendong Yugi dengan gaya _bride style_. Membaringkannya di kasur empuk dengan posisi ternyaman.

"Tadi kau pergi kemana saja?" Yugi mulai mengelus lembut pipi Yami. Kini Yami berada di atas tubuh Yugi.

"Hanya menemui teman lama. O iya aku baru ingat, katanya kau pernah kenal dengan orang bernama Jounouchi Katsuya?" Yami mulai mencium telapak tangan Yugi dengan lembut.

"Eh? darimana kau tahu? dia memang sahabatku waktu SMA dulu. Aku kan sudah cerita padamu kalau aku pernah tinggal di kota ini selama beberapa tahun karena orang tuaku yang dipindahtugaskan. Sejak saat itu kami berteman akrab. Tapi sejak ayah dipindahtugaskan lagi ke luar negeri kami jadi kehilangan kontak. Kau tahu dimana rumah Jou? aku ingin menemuinya. Mumpung disini aku bla bla bla…" Yugi terus saja mengoceh, tak sadar sepasang mata penuh napsu telah memandang lekuk tubuhnya dari tadi.

"Yami? heiYami?" Yugi mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Yami yang sepertinya tak memperhatikan arah pembicaraan.

"Sudah bicaranya?"Suara baritone Yami mendesah di kuping Yugi, mengantarkan aura panas ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama desahannya menjadi sebuah jilatan dan gigitan lembut yang membuat suhu ruangan menghangat. Tentunya tak memakan waktu lama suasana hangat akan menjadi panas bukan? Dengan sigap kedua tubuh mereka telah bergumul hebat di atas ranjang. Menghasilkan teriakan dan desahan nikmat yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

XXX

**A/N**: Ah lagi-lagi adegannya saya potong. Hehe..Disini Yami, Yugi, dan Ryou sudah muncul. Yeiy! Mohon reviewnya. Saran dan kritikan membangun sangat saya harapkan. Mau jawab review dulu.

**Aihara Zala**: Yeiy, aku update dengan chapter yang lebih panjang sesuai dengan permintaan Aihara-san ^-^ Mohon review lagi ya.

**Coolkid 4869**: Terimakasih sudah mau mereview. iya, ini aku panjangkan chapternya. hehe. Bakura ga ngelakuin tindakan senonoh kok ama Jou. Takut digampar Marik kalo dah ga perjaka lagi nanti. Hahaha. Mohon review lagi ya..

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Ryou dah muncul tuh! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan Dika-san.

**Messiah Hikari**: terima kasih sudah mau mereview chapter 9 dan 10. Anda tidak keberatan dengan incest? Syukurlah...Iya tuh, si Marik emang sukanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hehe. Disini Yami dan Yugi dah muncul sebagai seorang kekasih. Yeiy! Rencananya nanti ratingnya bakal dinaikkan menjadi M di beberapa chapter terakhir, tapi agak ragu...saya malu *blush* Apakah anda setuju Messiah-san?

**Shena Blitz**: Terima kasih sudah mau mereviev. Iya, Marik memang nyebelin *digorok Marik* Oy Jou, ada yang simpatik tuh ama kamu! *noel-noel Jou yang pundung di kolong meja* Penderitaan Jou belum berakhir loh! Iya, disini Bakura incest, hore!*nepuk-nepuk Bakura yang ikutan pundung di kolong meja* jangan lupa review lagi y..

**Shigeru-san no Tomoyuki-kun**: Terimakasih Shigeru-san sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Iya, saya juga jadi tenang, karena Joe bakal baik-baik aja di sana. Ada Ryou yang bakal mengurusnya^-^.

**Raiko azawa**: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Review lagi ya.

**Chimaira**: Huwa! Minta dinaikkin ratingnya?? Ngng..ada sih rencana untuk menaikkan ratingnya. Mungkin disimpan untuk chapter terakhir aja ya. Bagaimana? Teima kasih sudah mau mereview sensei.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Sedikit pengetahuan yang diambil dari anime Chobits juga bukan saya. Beberapa pengetahuan yang dipelesetkan murni khayalan author semata.**

**Chapter 12. Run Away**

Keheningan masih merayap di pertengahan malam. Suhu ruangan serasa membekukan tulang. Jounouchi masih tertidur pulas di pembaringannya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Setelah makan malam, mata Jou serasa tertutup rapat dan mulai terbaring di atas ranjang dengan perasaan nyaman.

Jam dinding berdetak teratur. Masih jam dua malam. Seharusnya masih banyak waktu bagi Jounouchi untuk terlelap dalam mimpinya. Namun, sesosok tubuh mulai mengendap-endap, mengusik kedamaian sang putri tidur. Langkahnya makin mendekat, mulai memandang tubuh Jou lekat-lekat.

"Jou, bangun." Pemuda itu berkata datar. Jounouchi tak terusik, masih sibuk di alam mimpinya.

"Tidak ada waktu, bangunlah Jou!" Pemuda itu mengguncang bahu Jou lembut, berusaha mengembalikan Jou ke alam sadar.

"Argh..ada apa..Ryou?" Jou terbangun. Dia mulai mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan pantulan sinar yang masuk kedalam matanya. Penerangan ruangan cukup menyilaukan baginya. Kesadaran perlahan mulai menghampiri Jou. Dia melihat sosok putih sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Itu Ryou, mau apa dia membangunkannya sepagi ini?

"Kau harus pergi Jou."

"Apa?" Jou mulai mencerna setiap ucapan yang terlontar. Masih setengah sadar, Jou menguap dan mencoba mencari arti ucapan Ryou di matanya.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini Jou. Tidak ada waktu. Aniki akan membawamu ke kota besok pagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu. Pergi sekarang Jou!" Ryou mencoba memasukkan beberapa bekal ke dalam tas ransel kecil.

Tangan Ryou mencoba untuk menghapus buliran bening yang sejak tadi meluncur bebas dari pipinya. Terlihat sekali aura kekhawatiran di wajah pucatnya. Pikiran Ryou panik. Saat ini yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah tentang keselamatan Jou. Dia tahu Bakura akan menggila atas kejadian itu. Tapi Ryou sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensinya, bahkan jika ia dibunuh sekalipun oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak Ryou. Kau akan dibunuh olehnya." Jou mempertahankan posisinya. Pergelangan tangannya masih tertahan. Dia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kasur.

"Sudahlah Joe. Kau harus pergi dari sini. Cari orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu di luar sana. " Ryou mulai menarik paksa tubuh Joe untuk bangkit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuatmu celaka!" Jou bertahan.

"Tidak ada waktu Jou. Aku cukup lega, vaksin itu berpengaruh positif di dalam tubuhmu. Orang itu yang memberikannya. Mungkin untuk mempersiapkan kondisi tubuhnmu sebelum operasi pengangkatan _chip_nya. Sekarang pergilah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya keberadaan _chip_ itu tidak akan berpengaruh di dalam sana." Ryou menarik tubuh Jou yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak Ryou..tidak.." Jou menatap nanar, pasrah dengan perlakuan Ryou padanya.

"Ayo!" Ryo menarik Jou menuruni tangga. Struktur bangunan yang sudah tua menghasilkan deritan yang tak pelan pada anak tangga yang mereka turuni. Ryo masih tetap fokus, menuntun Jou keluar rumah. Tak lama mereka sampai juga di depan pintu. Udara dingin langsung menyergap masuk kedalam pori-pori.

"Semoga kau selamat." Ryou memberikan pelukan singkat, lalu menatap mantap ke arah Jou. Jounouchi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi. Ryou bagaikan sosok malaikat baginya. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aniki sayang padaku. Dia pasti memaafkanku. Sekarang pergilah. Kau harus memperjuangkan nasibmu Jou. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kehidupan normalmu kembali." Ryou berkata penuh keyakinan, berusaha menenangkan batin Jou.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya Ryou.." Jou menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyangkal setiap tindakan Ryou yang terlalu gegabah.

"Pergi, _God bless you_!" Ryou mendorong Jou lemah, kakinya kembali melangkah ke dalam ruangan sebelum jantungnya berhenti seketika. Saat itu sosok yang tak ingin ia temukan sudah berdiri angkuh di tengah ruangan, menyaksikan pengkhianatan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

"Aniki.." Ryou membeku. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya seperti vampire yang baru selesai menyedot seluruh darahnya. Bakura tak bergeming, menyebarkan tatapan dingin. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini Ryou?" Segurat kekecewaan tampak jelas di sinar matanya.

Ryo masih menganga, seraya membuat tameng dirinya di depan pintu dan membiarkan Jou pergi menjauh.

"MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI??" Bakura seperti kesetanan, menangkap kasar piyama Ryou, membuat Ryou harus berjinjit beberapa senti karena eratnya cengkraman Bakura.

Ryo hanya menggeleng. Buliran bening makin membanjiri matanya. Dia belum pernah melihat Bakura semurka ini.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan semuanya. Aniki, aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semuanya." Ryou bergetar. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Bakura makin menatap Ryou dalam-dalam. Rasa kekecewaannya tertumpahkan sudah.

Sejenak keheningan mulai merayap. Tak ada suara. Deru nafas mereka bercampur, antara kemarahan dan ketakutan yang makin membuncah. Waktu serasa mati. Keheningannya makin menyiksa. Ketakutan yang terpancar dari aura Bakura serasa menelan Ryou bulat-bulat.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Bakura melempar tubuh Ryou ke lantai, melewati tubuh Ryou yang tersungkur, mencoba mengejar sosok Jou yang menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Aniki, hentikan semuanya. Kita tidak bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya!" Ryou mati-matian bangkit dari lantai, berusaha menghentikan laju mobil jeep yang saat ini melaju kencang di hadapannya.

"Minggir kau!" Bakura membanting stir, meninggalkan Ryou yang berusaha mengejar di belakang. Bakura membawa mobilnya dengan arah tak terkendali, memasuki rimbunnya pohon ek yang ada didepannya. Beberapa saat suara jeritan Ryou makin tersamarkan hingga tak terdengar lagi.

XXX

Jounouchi melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Sekelabat kejadian itu terulang lagi. Saat itu juga seperti ini. Tubuhnya digerakkan paksa, menghindar dari bahaya yang sedang mengejarnya. Trauma itu datang lagi, membuat luka yang tertutup mulai tergores untuk kesekian kalinya. Perih, tangannya berusaha mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit seketika.

Dalam kekalutan, wajah Kaiba terbayang. Sungguh, dia sangat meenyayanginya. Bahkan jauh sebelum kejadian itu. Tak masalah jika Kaiba hanya menganggapnya sebagai peliharaan. Setidaknya dia tipe majikan yang baik. Arghh,, itu bukanlah karakter Jounouchi. Namun, sejak kejadian yang di luar nalar mulai menimpa Jou bertubi-tubi dia sudah belajar untuk tak berharap lebih dari Kaiba. Bukankah Kaiba belum pernah memanggil namanya selama ini? Dia hanya memanggil Jou dengan sebutan ajning ditambah beberapa kata pelengkap di belakangnya. Seketika rasa nyeri di dadanya bertambah parah. Napasnya kian memburu. Air matanya meleleh lagi. Tidak. Dia sangat benci keadaan seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya mulai melemah, dia sudah tak kuat. Tak lama sebuah lampu mobil mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Masuk kau!" Bakura muncul tepat didepannya. Menarik lengan Jou kasar dan membantingnya ke bangku belakang. Seketika Bakura tancap gas, membanting stir dan membiarkan Jou terombang-ambing di belakangnya.

"Bakura, jangan sakiti Ryou. Dia adikmu. Ini bukan salahnya!" Jou berusaha memandang Bakura tajam, sementara yang di depan tak bereaksi, masih menyetir dengan gaya yang ugal-ugalan.

Sejenak kesunyian menyisakan ketegangan yang mulai merayap dalam jeritan mesin mobil. Bakura sungguh tak bereaksi. Jou tak mampu menangkap isyarat di muka Bakura. Bakura terlihat horror. Mobil melaju keluar hutan. Saat ini jalanan sepi terbentang di hadapan mereka.

Seketika Bakura menginjak rem tanpa perhitungan, membuat kepala Jou terbentur jok depan.

"Pergilah!" Bakura menunduk. Aura gelap masih terpancar.

"Apa?" Jounouchi mulai bernalar. Mungkin mereka telah sampai. Orang itu pasti sudah ada di dekat mereka. Orang yang telah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Pergilah sebelum kubunuh kau!" Bakura mulai emosi. Jounouchi terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bakura tidak mengantarkannya ke orang itu. Dia hanya mencoba mengantarnya keluar dari hutan yang memiliki banyak labirin.

"Kau akan menemukan keramaian di ujung jalan sana. Selamatkan dirimu!"

"Bakura.." Masih dengan keraguan, Jounouchi turun dari mobil.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman baik Ryou selama ini." Bakura mulai membanting stir, menghilang di kegelapann hutan, meninggalkan Jou seorang diri.

Jounouchi masih terkejut. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengucapkan apapun padanya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang dia mulai berjalan. Pikirannya tambah kacau. Bibirnya tidak bisa terkatup sempurna karena gemetar.

Jika keadaan membaik, dia berjanji akan mengunjungi mereka lagi. Sungguh, kondisi Ryou tadi lebih menghawatirkannya dibanding keadaannya sendiri. Namun ia yakin Bakura tidaklah sejahat yang ia kira. Bakura sangat menyayangi Ryou. Mungkin itu pula yang memacu tindakannya untuk melepaskan Jou di jalan. Dengan sisa tenaga, Jou berusaha untuk sadar. Memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berjalan, menghampiri keramaian. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan memikirkan apa rencana selanjutnya.

XXX

Sudah pagi. Sinar hangatnya menembus teralis besi yang terpampang anggun di jendela kamar Seto Kaiba. Udara pagi ini menghadirkan semangat baru untuk menyusun rencana baru,sebuah rencana pembebasan peliharaannya. Tak lama, sang CEO keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk mini yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya. Aroma lavender menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Masih dengan tubuh basah, Kaiba mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Memencet nomor Yami. Tak lama sebuah suara berat menjawabnya.

Sementara di hotel…

"Ada apa Seto?" Yami mencoba untuk fokus. Masih sepagi ini. Bahkan Yugi masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Permainan mereka semalam sukses membuat Yugi kelelahan. Yami berpikir sejenak, ada baiknya jika dia mulai mengurangi ritme permainan mereka kedepannya. Kasihan, melihat Yugi yang tiap kali meringis setelahnya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu sepagi ini. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, hari ini kita ada janji. Datanglah ke kantorku." Terdengar suara Kaiba di seberang sana.

"Ya aku tahu, sudah kusiapkan segala berkasnya. Tenang saja, akuakan secepatnya kesana." Yami berkata datar. Tangan kanannya nakal memainkan rambut Yugi yang tergerai sempurna di samping pembaringan.

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai nanti." Seketika sambungan telepon terputus.

Kini Yami mulai memperhatikan Yugi untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa dia tak pernah bosan melihat hikarinya itu. Sudah satu tahun sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan pesona Yugi tak pernah luntur sedikitpun, masih sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Hngh..eh kau sudah bangun?" Yugi menggeliat. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kondisi seperti ini tak akan bisa membuat Yami bertahan lebih lama. Seketika Yami mencium Yugi mesra, memberikan _morning kiss_ padanya.

"Mandi sana!" Yugi mendorong Yami lembut.

"Kita mandi bareng?" Senyum Yami terasa mesum. Muka Yugi semerah tomat.

"Tidak!" Yugi menggeleng cepat.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan mandi setelah ini." Yami mulai mendekat. Tangannya mulai meraba perut Yugi.

"Arghh..Yami. Aku cape. Semalam kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali." Yugi mencoba protes, menahan tubuh Yami yang akan menindihnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi.." Yami menahan kedua tangan Yugi di atas kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mencoba bergerilya di daerah tersensitif milik Yugi di daerah dada.

"Hnghh,,Yami cukup!" Yugi benar-benar menolak. Mata mereka bertemu. Sinar mata Yugi menyiratkan permohonan yang amat sangat. Bagaimanapun staminanya sudah terkuras. Rasa nyeri di bagian bokongnya juga belum hilang.

"Baiklah." Dengan sedikit kecewa Yami bangkit, langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Yami, kau marah?" Yugi tak dapat mendengar jawaban Yami, teredam oleh suara shower didalamnya.

"Hmmh,,sudah kuduga." Yugi menunduk pasrah.

XXX

Pagi itu Marik seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Rencananya hancur berantakan. Jounouchi berhasil lolos. Sekarang Ryou dan Bakura juga tidak dapat dihubungi. Mereka kabur.

"Brengsek kau Bakura. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu kau berani menghianatiku? Tunggu saja. Aku akan menemukanmu. Akan kubawa kau ke tiang gantungan. Kasusmu masih ada di tanganku. Jangan mimpi kau bisa meraih kehidupanmu. Kau adalah peliharaanku. Majikanmu sudah sangat marah sekarang!"

_Praang_

Kali ini guci antik menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Marik terlalu mempercayai Bakura. Dia terlanjur menyerahan kartu As padanya. Padahal selama ini kesuksesannya tak pernah luput dari bantuan Bakura untuk memperdaya rekan bisnisnya. Beberapa tindakan kriminal dalam menculik, menyiksa, mengintimidasi orang lain dipercayakan kepada Bakura. Hanya saat ini saja Bakura memutuskan berubah haluan. Hanya karena anjing sialan itu!

"Sialan kalian!" Marik murka. Padahal penyerahan tahta tinggal menghitung waktu saja. Marik sudah tidak memerlukan jabatannya sebagai CEO anak cabang perusahaan. Dia bisa saja menjadi pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Bahkan semua kekuatan dunia akan berada didalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi semua hancur, gara-gara kedua peliharaannya yang membangkang.

XXX

"Hallo Kaiba!" Yami melenggang percaya diri, menjabat tangan Kaiba siang itu.

"Berkasnya sudah kupersiapkan semua. Kebetulan sekali, tujuanku datang ke kota ini juga untuk menangani kasus yang sama. Semuanya seperti tumpukan puzzle. Tinggal menyambungkan dari setiap kejadian yang ada." Yami tersenyum cerah. Yami mulai membuka tumpukan kertas yang berhasil dia dapatkan lewat jaringan informasi perusahaannya.

"Marik yang memulainya. Rupanya keserakahan sudah membutakan mata hatinya. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa info tentang kerja sama illegal yang Marik lakukan dengan atasan mafia di seluruh dunia lewat jaringan bawah tanah. Marik akan melepas Natte. Dia mampu berdiri sendiri. Saat ini dia memiliki sebuah proyek mega. Proyek itu akan menyita perhatian dunia."

Kaiba terkejut. Rupanya yang dikatakan Marik waktu itu tidak main-main.

"Marik mencoba membuat sebuah persocon. Personal Computer yang mampu ber-mind link dengan pemiliknya. Dengan beberapa program tertentu, sang persocon mampu melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh pemiliknya. Tak punya hati, tak ada rasa sakit, tak perlu nutrisi. Seperti robot yang siap melaksanakan apapun yang diperintahkan. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Kaiba hanya tersenyum getir. Dia belum menemukan hubungan semuanya dengan kasus Joe.

"Rupanya rencana itu masih sangat jauh dari keberhasilan. Untuk memulai semuanya, harus dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu sebuah mind link sempurna yang mampu menghubungkan persocon dengan tuannya. Sebuah program terhebat sekalipun tak akan mampu menandingi kekuatan hati manusia. Programnya dirancang dengan sebuah interaksi hormon. Dengan begitu, sang pemilik tidak usah repot-repot untuk memberikan perintah dalam kesehariannya. Sang persocon akan menanggapi dengan sendirinya. Perubahan hormon dalam persocon akan mempengaruhi system kerja CPU. Seperti otak kita. Interaksi aliran sinyalnya akan memberikan respon lalu ditransfer ke saraf motoriknya."

Kaiba masih terpaku. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Joe?

"Mungkin Jou adalah salah satu _volunteer_ yang dipilih Marik untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut. Ya, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Tak ada spesifikasi. Jou hanya digunakan sebagai inang. Marik menanam sebuah chip yang mampu bekerja seperti sebuah virus. Menyadap semua kerja hormonnya. Mengumpulkan datanya, lalu mengacaukan proteksi diri didalamnya. Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup, hanya tinggal melakukan operasi pengangkatan saja setelah dipastikan sang _chip _sudah tak bekerja lagi didalamnya."

Hening. Kaiba mashi larut dalam pemikirannya. Otaknya mulai mencerna segala informasi yang diberikan Yami padanya.

"Tak usah heran. Aku sudah menyelidiki kasus ini bertahun-tahun, dibantu beberapa detektif dan jaringan bawah tanah yang handal. Sekarang sudah saatnya. Marik sudah tak dapat lari dari jeratan hukum. Masalah ini sudah pasti akan kubawa ke PBB. Jika peluncuran produk itu terlaksana, keamanan dunia akan terancam karena kemungkinan besar hal ini akan dimanfaatkan oleh pihak yang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi – ada satu masalah yang masih mengganjal jalanku. Aku tidak memprediksikan bahwa Jou diculik saat ini. Jika masalah ini kuselesaikan sekarang, aku tidak berani menjamin keselamatan Jou." Yami menunduk. Pengumpulan bukti sudah sangat sempurna. Tak ada celah bagi Marik untuk lari. Namun, sebuah batu kecil menyandung jalannya. Saat ini keselamatan Jou yang jadi taruhannya.

Hening. Suhu ruangan membeku. Pertentangan batin di dalam diri Kaiba mulai terkuak. Tidak mungkin dia mengancam keselamatan dunia hanya demi satu nyawa, Jounouchi Katsuya. Dia tidak pernah memprediksi masalah tersebut akan serumit ini. Marik tak terjangkau. Hanya bukti ini yang mampu menyeret Marik ke tiang gantungan, konsekuensinya Jou tak akan selamat.

_Braak_

Kesunyian terpecahkan. Mokuba berlari panik memasuki ruangan.

"Kakak—ah maaf ada tamu." Mokuba membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ada apa?" Kaiba berekspresi dingin.

"Jou sudah ditemukan. Di belakang taman kota. Sekarang dia di ruang ICU"

Kaiba dan Yami saling berpandangan. Ibarat mendapat durian runtuh, kali ini jalannya akan jauh lebih mudah.

XXX

Mau jawab review..

**Shigeru-san no Tomoyuki-kun** : Terimakasih sudah mau mereview fic ini hingga chapter 11. Terimakasih banyak. Sigeru-san mau mencicipi masakan Jou? Saya sarankan jangan! *dilempar lembing oleh Jou* Petualangan Jou sudah berakhir tuh. Hehe. Adegan panas ditunda untuk chapter terakhir ya. Aku janji tidak ada pemotongan adegan lagi. Apa shigeru-san setuju? Tetap me-review y. ^-^

**Aihara Zala**: Iya, adegannya lagi-lagi saya potong. Hahaha. Adegan hotnya ditunda di chapter terakhir ya. Jujur, saya juga tak menyangka ceritanya bakal serumit ini *digorok karena jadi author tak bertanggung jawab* Maafkan saya Aihara-san. Semuanya akan saya tebus di chapter terakhir y. Doakan saya agar sanggup menuntaskan beberapa chapter terakhir ini. Terimakasih banyak.

**Messiah Hikari: **Messiah-san, saya suguhkan puzzleshipping untuk anda. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Doakan saya agar mampu menuliskan beberapa chapter terakhir setelah ini. Disini, saya kuatkan plotnya dulu ya. Setelah itu mari siksa Yugi di ranjang. Hahaha.

**Raiko Azawa: **Benarkah terlalu pendek? Yosh, terimakasih dukungannya. Tetap review y..

**Coolkid4869: **Coolkid-san, terimakasih atas dukungannya. Maketnya sudah jadi? Setelah ini keadaan Jou bakal membaik. Update lagi fic anda. Saya sangat tertarik. Kalau bisa, perbanyak adegan lemonnya y. HAHAHA

**Dika the WINGed kuriboh**: Terimakasih Dika-san. Yami keren? Iya, saya sependapat dengan anda. Tenang saja, Yami bukan peran antagonis kok disini. Ngng~Yami emang ga tahan kalo dah deket ama hikarinya. Pengennya langsung nyosor gitu~*ditabok Yami* Ok, review lagi y. Tinggal beberapa chapter terakhir. Yeiy! Terimakasih atas dukungan Dika-san selama ini. Oiya, maaf telah merepotkan Dika-san dalam melanjutkan fic Go Figure it Out. Maaf ya.

**Ame no Suzushii: **Ah, benarkah? Saya sangat senang dengan pujiannya. Terimakasih banyak. Review lagi ya. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda.

**Saint-Chimaira: **Iya, rasa masakannya emang amburadul. Di chapter kedepan akan saya gambarkan betapa 'enak'nya masakan Jou. Ryou emang ngasih vaksin loh. Itu kan dari Marik. Untuk memberhentikan system kerja chip yang ada di dalamnya. Rencananya sih buat persiapan operasi pengangkatan chipnya. Eh ternyata jadi kacau lagi. HAHAHA. Rating M ditunggu ya nanti di chapter terakhir *udah deg degan ngebayanginnya* doakan saya berhasil ya. Terimaksih sudah memberi dukungan selama ini, sensei.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Warning: LEMON!! Don't like don't read. **

**Rating: M (Untuk chapter ini saja)**

Chapter 13. Finally

Jou ada di ruang ICU. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Yami dan Kaiba langsung menuju Rumah Sakit Domino ditemani beberapa pengawal pribadinya. Terdengar suara kaki melangkah dengan tergesa. Mereka melangkah cepat, setengah berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Tak lama mereka sampai di ruangan dengan napas yang memburu.

"Jou!" Kaiba berteriak panik. Jou terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Mulutnya ditutupi masker oksigen. Selang infus menghujam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kaiba.." Jou menjawab lemah. Setelah berhasil kabur, Jou langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan bantuan penduduk setempat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaiba menghampiri Jou. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jou dengan lembut. Sebersit kekhawatiran jelas terpancar di raut muka Seto Kaiba. Anjing kecilnya kini terlihat lusuh. Tulang pipi Jou menyembul keluar. Rambutnya yang keemasan tak nampak lagi. Warnanya terlah berubah menjadi kuning pucat. Wajah Jou tak pernah terlihat semenderita itu. Dengan melihat kondisi Jou saat ini, bertambah kuatlah ambisi Kaiba untuk menarik Marik ke tiang gantungan!

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini semuanya akan mulai membaik.." Kaiba menggenggam tangan ringkih milik Jou. Hati Kaiba tenang seketika. Darahnya mengalir kembali. Jantungnya mulai terasa berdenyut lagi. Tak disangka, Kaiba serasa menjadi mayat hidup dalam menjalani kesehariannya semenjak Jou menghilang. Kini sinar kehidupannya sudah kembali. Energinya membawa hawa positif pada setiap adrenalinnya. Sempurna! Kaiba tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini.

Tanpa dikomando Yami keluar ruangan, memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk bicara. Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja yang ada di dalam. Kaiba tak pernah melepas pandangannya sedetikpun dari Jou yang masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Kaiba..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti takut. Semua sudah berakhir. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Kaiba memeluk Jou erat.

"Aku –" Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tentu semua kejadian itu membuat Jou takut. Jou tak menyangka masalah akan menjadi sebesar ini. Kini tuannya sudah ada di sampingnya. Dia sudah aman. Benar kata Kaiba, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Kaiba.." Jou mencoba lagi. Ingin rasanya dia menyerukannya berkali-kali, meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa dia sudah aman kali ini.

"Seto" Kaiba memotong.

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Seto."

"…"

Tak ada respon. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Waktu itu aku tidak main-main, Katsuya." Kaiba makin memeluk Jou erat.

"Kaiba—"

"Seto—" Kaiba mengoreksi kembali.

"Ya, Se—Seto" Seperti salju yang meleleh, hati Jou kini mulai menghangat. Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonannya. Kali ini Jou mendengarkan namanya disebut langsung oleh mulut seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

"Waktu kau tak ada, otakku serasa lumpuh seketika. Semuanya mulai terasa diluar logika. Aku bertanya pada aortaku. Katanya sebagian jantungku dibawa pergi olehmu. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan hanya ditemani oleh separuh jantungku saja?" Kaiba berkata lirih. Muka Jou bersemu merah. Bahkan baru kali ini Kaiba bisa menggombal.

"Setelah kondisimu stabil, operasinya akan segera dilaksanakan. Tenang saja, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan kau lihat saat kau membuka mata."

"Kalau kau tak ada?" Jou ragu.

"Kalau saat itu aku tak ada, aku tak akan pernah punya keberanian untuk mengambil sebagian jantungku yang masih kau sandingkan di sebelah hatimu."

"Hahaha. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang CEO menghafalkan puisi." Jou tertawa lemah. Keduanya berpelukan mesra, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan di balik pintu dengan perasaan hancur.

XXX

Operasinya berjalan cepat. Chip itu bukti kuat atas tindakan Marik. Hukum internasional akhirnya berhasil menjeratnya. Marik dikenakan tuduhan atas tindakan kriminal kelas berat. Hidupnya sudah dipastkan akan membusuk di penjara. Segalanya mulai membaik. Keadaan Jou pun mulai berangsur pulih. Hari ini Jou diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Hai Jou." Mokuba adalah orang yang pertama datang membawa berita bahagia itu. Mokuba mulai memasuki ruangan VIP, tempat Jou dirawat selama ini.

"Mokuba!" Mata Jou berbinar. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa melihat Mokkie-nya lagi.

"Ngng..syukurlah kau sudah membaik. Peristiwa ini sungguh menyita banyak perhatianku."

"Ah maaf, maafkan aku." Jou menunduk. Sungguh,peristiwa ini telah berhasil merepotkan banyak pihak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah selamat." Mokuba mengusap lembut kepala Jou yang terbaring di kasur. Sinar mata Jou sudah bersinar lagi. Rambutnya sudah tidak berwarna kuning pucat lagi. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Jou yang lugu dan ceria. Melihat segalanya mulai membaik, Mokuba mengurungkan niatnya. Tak mungkin dia merusak suasana hanya dengan pernyataan cintanya pada Jou.

Ya, banyak kemiripan yang diwariskan oleh darah seorang Kaiba, salah satunya adalah persamaan selera. Mereka sama-sama menyukai pria yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok itu bagai malaikat. Pesonanya mampu melarikan ambang kewarasan seorang Mokuba dan Seto Kaiba.

Sungguh, Mokuba berkembang lebih cepat dari dugaan semua orang. Tidak mungkin dia akan menyakiti peraaan kakaknya. Terlebih saat ini Jou adalah calon kakak iparnya. Akhirnya perasaan itu hanya bisa dipendam. Bahkan Mokuba sudah mencoba untuk membuangnya jauh sebelum Seto menyadari ketertarikannya pada Jounouchi Katsuya.

Tak apa, bintang tak akan pernah jatuh walau tak terjangkau. Biarlah aku hanya jadi pemujamu, berharap kau tak pernah redup. Karena jika sinarmu meredup, tak ada lagi yang mampu menggantikan pesonanya untuk menyinari malam-malamku.

Mokuba tersenyum simpul. Sungguh keputusan yang bijak. Sementara yang ditatap tak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Jou terlalu polos. Itu sebabnya Mokuba dan Seto tertarik pada pancaran sinarnya.

XXX

Setelah sekian lama, Jou akhirnya pulang juga ke kediamannya. Kali ini dia diantar Kaiba, sekalian minta restu untuk melaksanakan pertunangan mereka. Namun ternyata rencana tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Ayah Jou marah besar, bahkan Jou hampir terkena pecahan botol minuman jika Kaiba tak melindunginya.

"Anak kurang ajar. Setelah sekian lama menghilang kau malah menjadi gila dengan menikahi sejenismu. Aku jijik melihatmu. Pergi kau! Rumah ini najis dimasuki oleh orang sepertimu!"

"Ayah,,," Jou tak bergeming. Ayahnya semakin menggila.

"PERGI KAU KEPARAT! DASAR SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!!!" Sebelum sebuah tangan melayang ke kepala Jou, Kaiba menahannya.

"Tak pantas seorang ayah berkelakuan kasar pada anaknya. Selama ini seharusnya anda bercermin, siapa yang menjadi sampah masyarakat. Jika Jou tak bekerja banting tulang selama ini, mungkin anda sudah mendekam di penjara karena lilitan hutang judi!" Kaiba naik pitam. Dengan kasar Kaiba segera menarik Jou keluar. Menyudahi acara kunjungannya ke calon mertua. Sepertinya masih butuh waktu lama untuk melelehkan hati batu keluarga Jounouchi.

XXX

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

Malam hari, di balkon kamar pribadi Seto Kaiba

"Hei Mutt, apa kau tidak bosan melihat bulan terus-terusan?" Kaiba memeluk Joe dari belakang. Jou sedang berdiri, bersender pada pagar pembatas balkon. Jou masih asik mengamati bulan baru yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Ayah tak pernah berubah.." Jou berkata lirih. Siang tadi dia mencoba mendatangi ayahnya lagi. Namun cemoohan dan hinaan menghujamnya kembali. Sudah tiga kali dia mencobanya. Selama itu pula hati sang ayah tak bergeming. Mungkin dia memang anak pembawa sial, tak pantas hidup di dunia. Dulu ayahnya tidak seperti itu. Himpitan ekonomi rupanya mulai melabilkannya. Hidup Jou serasa di neraka. Sejak SMA biaya hidup keluarga dibebankan di pundaknya. Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang gemar menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk berjudi dan minum minuman keras. Untungnya, selalu saja ada yang mendukungnya dari belakang. Kekuatan persahabatan mampu mengantarkannya hingga jenjang perkuliahan. Dia mulai terbiasa dan bisa mengatasinya. Sungguh ketabahan yang patut dipuji.

"Lama kelamaan hatinya akan luluh. Kau hanya perlu bersabar." Seto mencium tengkuk leher Jou. Hasratnya sudah tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang membuncah didalamnya.

"Seto, tadi siang aku dapat surat dari Ryou. Ternyata Bakura menyerahkan diri ke pihak berwajib dengan sendirinya. Saat ini dia mulai menjalani hukuman atas perbuatan jahat yang pernah dilakukan. Kata Ryou, dia akan sabar menunggu hingga anikinya keluar dari penjara. Sekarang Ryou mencoba menjalani kehidupan normalnya kembali. Dia ingin melanjutkan perkuliahan sambil bekerja sambilan. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Kapan-kapan aku akan sering berkunjung ke tempatnya." Kaiba hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hei Seto, kau lihat seseorang yang menunggui sebuah pohon di bulan itu?" Jou mulai menunjuk bulan yang berada jauh di atas. Kadang Kaiba tak pernah tahan karena kekasihnya itu sangatlah cerewet.

"Dasar bodoh. Mana ada makhluk di bulan? Kau tidak belajar ilmu bumi ya? Memangnya berapa nilai geografimu di SMA?" Seto terlihat emosi. Kadang kekasihnya tidak masuk di akal.

"Ahh, kau saja yang terlalu saintifik. Dulu terdapat sebuah kisah yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih pergi ke bulan. Pertama, mereka menjalani kehidupan dengan bahagia. Suatu hari mereka saling berselisih. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga sang istri mengancam untuk meninggalkan suaminya saja. Sang suami tak gentar. Dia malah menyumpahi istrinya, lebih baik sang istri tak pernah ada disampingnya. Sang istri terlanjur terluka. Dengan beban di dalam hatinya dia meninggalkan sang suami, mengabadikan dirinya menjadi sebatang pohon. Sang suami yang menyesali perbuatannya menangisi nasib di bawah pohon, berharap sang istri berubah wujud dan mau menerimanya kembali." Kaiba tak merespon. Kali ini dia mulai mencium leher Jou lagi.

"Arghh..Seto—kau tak mendengarkanku ya?" Jou mulai risih, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kaiba.

"Kau sama sekali tak romantis…argh.."Jou mulai menggeliat. Ciuman Kaiba makin liar. Sekarang dia mulai merasakan beberapa _kissmark_ yang diberikan Seto pada daerah sekitar lehernya.

"Mau yang romantis? Ayo kutunjukkan." Seto menggendong Jou dengan gaya _bride style_.

"Argh..lepaskan aku. Kau mengganggu saja. Aku masih mau di luar!" Jou meronta ingin dilepaskan. Kaiba tak terusik. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kaiba melempar Jou ke ranjang.

"Diam Mutt! Atau kau ingin semua penghuni rumah mendengarkan teriakanmu?" Kaiba mendekat. _Incident_ Jounouchi yang berteriak histeris sungguh membekas di benak Kaiba. Kali ini dia tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Muka Jou memerah. Kaiba terlihat sangat bernafsu.

"Seto?" Jou berkata lirih.

"Apa?" Kaiba mendesah seksi. Dengan sekali dorongan, Kaiba mulai menindih tubuh Jou. Tak lama mulut mereka mulai beradu. Saliva Jou mulai meleleh. Dengan sigap Kaiba menyapu bibir Jou, memberikan isyarat untuk membuka akses terdalam milik Jou. Dengan ragu, Jou mulai membuka mulut, mempersilahkan Kaiba mendominasinya. Lidah Kaiba mulai memasuki setiap lorong mulut Jou. Membuat Jou bergidik karena nikmat.

"Hnghh.." Jou mulai menikmatinya. Lidah Kaiba menyapu gusi dan langit-langit mulutnya. Seketika aroma mint mulai terasa di mulut Jou. Aroma Kaiba membuat Jou serasa terbang ke langit tertinggi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kaiba mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jou satu persatu. Mulutnya masih menempel. Tangannya bergerilya ke daerah tersensitif milik Jou. Nipple Jou mulai mengeras. Kaiba menekan-nekannya, membuat Jou kelimpungan dibuatnya.

"Ngnghh..argh.." Jou menggeliat. Tubuhnya serasa lebih ringan. Beberapa saat fungsi tangannya digantikan oleh mulut Kaiba. Kaiba mulai menjilat, sedikit memberikan isapan lemah di kedua nipple Jou.

"Hnn..Seto..argh" Jou memekik. Tangan Kaiba mulai bergerilya ke bagian bawah. Jou tak sadar celananya sudah terlepas sejak tadi. Kini Jou terlihat polos. Kaiba menggenggam milik Jou yang sudah menegang. Dengan gerakan konstan, Kaiba mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya.

"Arghh..hnn.." Rintihan Jou membuat Kaiba hilang akal. Gerakannya mulai dipercepat.

"Argh..Seto hentikan!" Jou tak kuat merasakan sensasi yang kian memabukkan. Kaiba masih memaju mundurkannya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

"Argh..uhh…hnn.." Jou menggila. Beberapa saat seluruh ruangan memutih. Jou mencapai klimaks. Cairannya mulai membasahi perut Jou dan Kaiba yang ada diatasnya.

"Hhh..hh..kau curang Seto. Kau masih berbusana." Jou mulai protes. Kaiba tersenyum simpul. Dengan sigap Jou membantu Kaiba membuka pakaiannya. Kini mereka berdua terlihat polos. Ada sensasi aneh yang menyerang ketika kulit mereka mulai bersentuhan.

Kaiba mencium Jou lagi, memberi menu pembuka sebelum menu utama dihidangkan. Jou mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya. Kaiba mulai menjilat ketiga jarinya Setelah dirasa cukup basah, dimasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Jou.

"Argh!!" Jou melonjak kaget. Serasa ada benda asing yang menusuk tubuhnya. Kaiba mulai menambah satu jarinya lagi. Kini dua jari mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Jou.

"Argh sakit. Hentikan Seto!"

"Tidak akan lama. Bersabarlah." Kaiba mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya, menciptakan gerakan zigzag dan mulai memaju mundurkan dengan irama teratur.

"Argh!!" urat Jou mengendur. Ekspresinya mulai berubah. Yang dirasakan bukan rasa sakit lagi. Kenikmatan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kaiba berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jou di dalamnya.

"Jou, aku masuk sekarang." Jou mengangguk lemah. Dengan sekali hentakan milik Kaiba telah berada didalam tubuh Jou seluruhnya.

"ARGHH…SAKIT SETO. HENTIKAN!!" Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Jou. Serasa ada batu yang menyodok ususnya. Seketika Kaiba menghentikan gerakannya, memberikan kesempatan Jou untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tak lama Kaiba mulai bergerak lagi. Kini rasa sakit berubah menjadi nikmat. Kaiba menyentuh titik terdalam Jou berkali-kali, membuat Jou mendesah dan menggeliat liar.

"Arg..nghngh.."Jou mendesah nikmat. Buliran keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka. Tak lama Jou mencapai klimaks kedua, disusul Kaiba beberapa detik kemudian.

"SETOO!!!"

"Katsuya!"

Sari Kaiba menyebar dalam tubuh Jou, menyisakan sensasi hangat didalamnya. Tak lama tubuh mereka ambruk. Alat vital Kaiba terlepas dengan sendirinya. Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Masih kurang romantis? Kita bisa melakukan ronde kedua jika kau mau."

"Tidak! Dasar pervert!" Jou mulai tertidur dalam pelukan Kaiba. Malam itu merupakan malam terindah bagi mereka berdua.

XXX

Sementara di hotel..

"Yami~" Yugi mendesah seksi. Yami baru saja kembali ke hotel.

"Hah?" Yami menaikkan satu alisnya, heran melihat hikarinya. Yugi terlihat lebih bernafsu malam ini.

"Kau sudah pulang~" Yugi mendudukkan Yami di sofa. Yugi mulai naik ke pangkuan Yami. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Tak lama Yugi mulai melonggarkan dasi Yami, dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Besok kita pulang ke Amerika. Masalah Marik sudah bisa ku_handle _disana. Tinggal menunggu persidangannya saja." Yami masih terheran. Matanya berusaha menangkap ekspresi Yugi sedangkan Yugi tak memperhatikan arah pembicaraan. Matanya sibuk melihat leher jenjang Yami sambil menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri, seolah leher Yami merupakan hal yang paling menarik dibandingkan pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yami mulai bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yami sayang. Hanya saja tubuhku terasa panas sekali." Yugi menggeliat di pangkuan Yami.

"Ngng..kau sudah mencoba mengunjungi Jounouchi di kediaman Kaiba?" Yami mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya~aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia menitipkan salam padamu.." Telunjuk Yugi mulai bermain di bibir Yami.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Yami mulai merasa risih. Tingkah laku Yugi kali ini mampu mengantarkan logikanya di ambang kehancuran. Namun, Yami tetap bertahan. Dia harus mengetahui terlebih dahulu apa yang sedang terjadi pada hikarinya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau mau kan menghabiskan malam ini berdua saja denganku?" Yugi menatap seductive.

Yami tak menjawab. Dengan lembut, Yami menggendong Yugi ke kasur lalu mulai beranjak mengitari ruangan, mencari sesuatu untuk menjawab kejanggalan yang terjadi selama dia meninggalkan Yugi sendirian di kamar.

"Kau melakukan apa saja seharian?" Yami mulai mengobrak-abrik isi ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjadi bukti atas keanehan Yugi.

"Aku berenang, belanja, makan, minum~" Yugi mulai ngaco. Tubuhnya menggeliat seksi di atas ranjang.

Seketika Yami tersentak. Makan? Minum? Dengan langkah cepat dia mulai membuka lemari es yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oh shit!!" Senjata makan tuan. Yami sebenarnya memiliki fantasi tertinggi untuk hikarinya. Diam-diam dia menyelundupkan beberapa minuman yang telah dibubuhi obat perangsang didalamnya. Sebenarnya belum saatnya. Dia belum memperhitungkannya.

"Yugi..kau..menghabiskannya?" Yami mulai bergidik ngeri. Hikainya sudah seperti singa kelaparan, menatap Yami dengan nafsu membara.

"Iya sayang. Tadi aku kehausan setelah berenang. Jadi kuminum habis semuanya. Maaf tidak menyisakannya untukmu. Kau tidak marah kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menebus kesalahanku dengan tubuhku? Kau mau kan?" Yugi menarik Yami ke ranjang.

Yugi mulai menduduki perut Yami, membuka bajunya sendiri lalu membantu Yami untuk membuka bajunya dengan paksa. Tak lama Yugi mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari bawah ranjang.

"Malam ini aku yang jadi seme ya?" Yugi menyeringai.

"What??? Tidak!! Tidak akan!" Yami mencoba memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Kedua tangannya sudah terikat tali di atas ranjang.. Yugi telah melakukan persiapan sejak tadi siang.

"ARGHHH!!!" Yami tobat. Dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk menyisipkan obat perangsang lagi secara diam-diam. Peraturannya sudah jelas, seme bertindak uke mendesah. Malam ini dia yang menjadi ukenya. Sepertinya Yami harus datang ke THT pagi harinya. Tidak mungkin sang CEO memiliki suara serak saat memimpin rapat setelah melaksanakan aksi jejeritan semalaman

XXX

**A/N**: Akhirnya selesai juga!!! HWAAA…*berderai air mata ~lebay~* Nih lemonnya. Sudah saya lunasi hutang untuk buat jus lemonnya. Hehe. Saya tidak butuh flamer, sudah ada peringatan dan rating yang ditulis tebal diatas. So, please review dengan perasaan lembut dan kasih sayang…*lebay tiada tara*

Review akan saya jawab di chapter 14. Apa kesalahan dalam penggarapan cerita ini? yuk kita intip. Yuk~


	14. Behind The Scene

**Chapter 14. **

**Behind The Scene: Bloopers**

**Mistake 1.**

Hhhh..Hhh.." Suara napas memburu, memanaskan udara malam itu. Suara langkah kaki yang terseret menciptakan perasaan pilu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak lama Jounouchi sampai pada sebuah tempat persembunyian…sebelum akhirnya…

GUBRAAAK!!! Jou terpeleset di atas tumpukan sampah!

Sutradara: Cut! Bagus! Itu yang namanya totalitas. Ayo ke adegan selanjutnya.

All: Sweatdroped tanpa berniat untuk menolong Jou yang tenggelam di tumpukan sampah

**Mistake2.**

"Beri tahu dia agar bersiap-siap untuk pemeriksaan lab nanti malam." Kaiba mulai berceramah.

"Dasar jamur! Bisakah kau lebih sopan dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu? Lagipula, selama lima hari ini aku terbaring lemas, setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit manusiawi kepadaku." Jou terlihat sangat menghayati.

"Dasar rambut runcung. Aku tidak perlu berbicara dengan sopan dihadapan anjing sepertimu!" Kaiba menimpali.

"Hoeh?? Dasar moneybag sialan! "

"Sampah masyarakat!" Kaiba belum puas

"Sampah rumah tangga (loh?)" Jounouchi mulai ngaco.

Sutradara: Ck ck ck, bener-bener bawaan lahir. Ya sudah ke adegan selanjutnya saja.

Yugi: Sora-san, apa tidak sebaiknya mereka dipisahkan terlebih dahulu?

Sutradara: Kau bersedia? *memandang Yugi dengan tatapan horror* salah satu _crue_ kami sudah mencobanya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hasilnya, dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat akibat hantaman benda tajam di bagian kepalanya *tersenyum semanis mungkin*

Yugi: Ngng…baiklah, ke adegan selanjutnya saja..*sweatdroped dengan selamat*

**Mistake3.**

_DUAKK!! _Pintu kamar Jou terbuka lebar oleh tendangan Kaiba.

"Jou.."_Blush. _Belum sempat Kaiba memaki, mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jou terlihat polos, tak memakai busana sehelai pun. Hanya celana boxer menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yami: Oy, sutradara bego! Yang namanya polos dan tidak memakai busana sehelai pun tuh ga pake embel-embel celana boxer segala!

Jou: Hoeh?kau jangan ngompor-ngomporin Sora-san, dasar kepala bintang!

Yami: Kau harus totalitas Jounouchi! Mana ekspresinya? *ngikutin iklan rokok*

Jou: Brengsek kau! Mau dikemanakan mukaku! Disini banyak orang , bodoh! Dasar Yami keparat!

Tukang lampu: ngiler

Tukang mikropon: nosebleed

Tukang tata rias: Nosebleed+ ngiler

Tukang property: Kejang-kejang

Sora-san: Boleh juga tuh! Oy, buka boxernya! Kita suguhkan _fanservice_ sekarang juga. Wakakak! *Ketawa nista*

Jou: TUIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!

**Mistake 4**

Maaf, Tuan Kaiba." Sang kepala laboran terkejut mendengar penghinaan Kaiba, lalu segera memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Katsuya, secara keseluruhan kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik."

" Namun, ada sebuah keganjilan yang ditemukan pada selaput otaknya. Hipothalamus merespon sebuah zat asing yang mengatur sistem kerja hormon. Sistem kekebalan tubuh nampaknya bla bla bla bla…

Sutradara: Cut!!! Apa-apaan tuh? Bla bla bla bla?

Kepala laboran: Hehehe..aku ga hafal. bahasanya ketinggian sora-san. Pake _dubbing_ aja deh!

Sutradara: Ga ada! Hapalin lagi di pojok ruangan!

Kepala laboran: Sutradara sialan! Kampret! Bangke!*ngedumel sambil duduk di pojok ruangan*

Sutradara: NGELIATIN APA KALIAN?Cepat hapalkan naskahnya!*masang death glare ke yugi dkk.*

All: Sweatdropped sambil ngasah golok.

Bakura: Kalo bukan sutradara dah gw cincang jadi perkedel tuh orang.

Sutradara: Apaan lo Bakura? Gw denger suara hati lo! Mau gw suguhin _fanservice_ kaya Jounouchi?

Bakura: *ngibrit ke pojok ruangan sambil ngapalin naskah*

Yugi dkk: Ketawa guling-guling.

**Mistake 5**

Malam hari di kediaman Kaiba..

Tunggu.." Joe mengatur ritme napasnya yang kian memburu.

"Kaiba??" Kali ini Joe mulai panik.

"Ngng~Kaiba!" Tak ada tanggapan. Kaiba tetap menjelajahi tubuh Joe.

"Kaiba!!"

"Ya, sebut nama tuanmu. Hanya tuanmu!" Kaiba mendesah seksi.

"KAIBA!"

"Lebih keras!"

"KAIBA..uhuk uhuk..hoek!!!"

Sutradara: Cut! Apaan tuh? Ga ada uhuk uhuk hoek dibelakangnya Jou!

Jou: Suaraku serak sora-san..hoek!

Sutradara: Oy, beri permen HEXOS ke Jounouchi.

Jou: APAA??? Lagi-lagi permen pelega tenggorokan? Aku ga mau. Hari ini aku sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus!

Sutradara: Tak ada tawar menawar. Aksi jejeritanmu masih banyak!! Lihat nih! *nunjukin tumpukan naskah yang belom kelar*

Jou: UAPAAA???

Sutradara: Jangan kencang-kencang. Suaramu makin habis nanti! Ayo, jejelin permen ke mulutnya. *nyuruh para crue untuk merajam Jou*

All: Nangis bombay melihat Jou yang disiksa.

**Mistake 6**

Beberapa saat Kaiba tersedak. Marik memutar paksa tubuh Kaiba dan langsung menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin minum dari mulutmu!" Marik menyambar bibir Kaiba dengan satu dorongan, membuat Kaiba terduduk di meja kerjanya.

1 menit… _cup cup muach!_

5 menit…_cup cup cup muach!!_

15 menit…_cup cup cup cup muach!!!_

1 jam kemudian…_cup cup cup cup cup cup cup muachh!!!!!!_

Sutradara: Cut!

Kaiba: Pingsan

Marik: lagi Sora-san! Lagi!

Sutradara: Ketawa gaje melihat Marik yang terlalu mengumbar syahwat.

**Mistake 7**

"Ngng.." Ryou tampak ragu mencemplungkan potongan sayur kedalam air yang telah mendidih.

"Kau sudah mengiris bumbunya?" Jou mencoba mengomando. Ryou mengangguk lemah.

Dengan menutup mata, Ryou mencemplungkan potongan sayur hasil karya Jou dengan pasrah. Seketika uap panas mengepul di atasnya.

"Oke, kita tunggu sepuluh menit." Ryou segera menutup pancinya, tak tega melihat sayuran yang hancur lebur seperti bubur menyatu dengan racikan bumbunya.

Sutradara: Oke, kita _break_!

All: HOREE!!! Waktunya makan siang!

Potongan sayur yang masih setengah mateng disajikan di meja prasmanan.

Bakura: Hoeh? Apa-apaan ini?

Sutradara: Udah, makan aja! Kita harus mengirit ongkos produksi! * menyeruput sayur tanpa ekspresi*

All: Hoek!!

~~~~XXX~~~

**A/N**: Akhirnya...huks huks huks. Setelah sekian lama, terbebas juga saya dengan yang namanya hiatus. Walau baru satu cerita ding~ hehe. O iya, doakan saya ya. Bentar lagi saya mau sidang buat skripsi. *sempet-sempetnya buat fic* Hahaha. Semoga saya bisa lulus dengan nilai baik. amin.

Jawab review yuk...

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh: Syukurlah anda tidak merasa kerepotan karena sudah saya tag. ^-^ lemonnya dah saya buat. Maaafkan saya...saya hanya menyuguhkan lemon KaibaxJou. YugixYami hanya lime..hwaa...maafkan saya...terimakasih sudah memberi dukungan selama ini Dika-san.

Kadaoga Aki: My honey, thx dah ngasih dukungan selama ini. T-T iya, skripsi selalu prioritas kok..

Messiah hikari: Permintaan maaf saya ucapkan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk anda. Bukannya saya tidak bisa menyuguhkan adegan lemon Yugi dan Yami di ranjang,,tapi gimana ya??*alesan* Padahal saya tertarik dengan adegannya. Sekali-kali Yugi dong yang harus nyiksa Yami. Hehehe. Ternyata author hanya sanggup menulis adegannya sampai lime saja. Udah banjir darah nih..Maafkan saya Messiah-san. Kira-kira ya mirip Kaiba dan Jou lah adegannya. *ditimpuk fans puzzleshipping* Maaf ya Messiah-san..Terimakasih sudah endukung saya selama ini. ^-^

Aihara Zala: Terimakasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini. Jou dah ga ngilang lagi kok. Hehe..Aihara-san punya akun di ffnet?

Ame no Suzushii: Terimakasih sudah mau mereview fic saya. Akhirnya cerita ini saya tamatkan juga. hehe.

Coolkid4869: Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini coolkid-san. Petualangan Jou cukup sekian. Hehe. Ga tega dibuat nyampe mati. T-T

Shigeru-san no Tomoyuki-kun: Shigeru-san bagaimana pendapat anda tentang lemonnya? Hot tidak? hehe. Terimakasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini. Saya juga suka dengan kebaikan Bakura dan Ryou. Hehe. Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Review lagi ya Shigeru-san.


End file.
